Topsy Turvy: Final Fantasy Edition
by ArsenicQueen
Summary: Desire is a powerful thing. Cloud desires Tifa. What happens when you mix Cloud with a wishing tonic? Rated M Offically Complete
1. Cloud Strife

_Author's Note: Here is my revamp of this story. First off, Cloud will be somewhat of a pervert._

_Just because....Well actually because who wouldn't be a perv around Tifa?? Hottie!_

_Anyways I hope you like the rewrite...As always.._

_I own nothing. Sadly _

_Story Beginning-------------NOW!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter One: Cloud Strife**

There was a certain depth to how much of a brooder one could be. Brooding entailed seclusion from friends..Reliving painful agonies

of what one has experienced in their life. A brooder was always watching from the shadows. Watching as people that had once cared about had fun without them and in turn where probably better off with out said brooder. The brooder in question was of course sitting in his usual seat in the crowed bar. A secluded booth toward the back corner. Right across from the front door. But with his sights directly across from the bar. The bar which held a woman behind it with her long brown hair that seemed to gleam under the bad lighting of the night bar. But looked silky and smooth nonetheless. Her body, which was like sin itself seemed to taunt him relentlessly. For it was barely covered at all.

The woman in question wore a tight red tank top that clung to her generous bosom. Her breasts seemed to jiggle freely beneath the fabric. This made the brooder's mouth practically water. His eyes never left that perfect body. Not once. Sure when her champagne colored eyes looked up at him he would merely not in a friendly 'Im not checking out your hot body' kind of way. His eyes continued to trail down her body as she moved from behind the bar to serve drinks and pick up empty glasses. Her tanned long legs were covered by a pair of short black shorts. Tight shorts. When she bent over a table to retrieve some glasses, he noted just how tight they were. If he had no sense of control, he would have been over there behind her, pulling those shorts down all the way and doing things he was sure she would kill him for.

For as long as he could remember, he had been in love with this girl. Sure when they were kids, it was a simply crush. But in those moments at Mt. Nibel, he knew. He knew that she was the one he wanted. The one he wished he could spend the rest of his life with. When he finally decided to leave to join SOLDIER, he was doing for her. So he could be her hero. So she would finally love him the way he loved her. But along the journey he realized becoming SOLDIER proved difficult. It wasn't until he returned to Nibelheim that he truly became her hero. He saved her and Zack from Sephiroth. He don't know how he did it. It was just this thing that was locked away. It burst open when he saw her hurt and lying on the ground. Ready to die.

If he would have lost her. He would have lost himself too...

He was always amazed how many talents this one woman held. She could cook so many delicious foods. Mix millions of different drink combinations. Be a great friend and a really good mother to the two kids that lived with her. And to top it off, she could take on anyone. She was so overly strong he couldn't help but admire her. But secretly it made him wonder to himself what other talents she possed.

He licked his lips at the thought.

It was silly. His feelings. He knew that she only saw him as a friend. A friend in life and in combat. They had always been. Because he stupidly could never tell her how he felt. Fear of rejection probably. He sighed to himself. Some friend he was. What kind of friend had sexual fantasies about the other friend. Dreams of hot passionate lovemaking. Of two bodies sweating and moving together. Moans and cries of passion ignighting from their swollen mouths. Again, some friend he was.

He knew that there were things he felt that she would never. She wouldn't ever experience that sting of jealousy when she smiled at another man. Or when another man hit on her or touched her. She would never know his sorrow. The sorrow he felt everytime he had to leave her. But he couldn't be around her too much at one time. Being around her was like holding a medium rare steak in front of a hungry dog. He could only control himself for a little bit. There had been times when he had almost come close to taking her..But at the last second they were interrupted. Thankfully. Or regrettfully.

He knew that he could never be with her. Not until he was ready. Until he was ready to be there for her always. To protect her always. He had already failed one person. He could never look at himself again if he were to ever fail her. It would be much more agonizing. So that was why he sat in the corner. Drinking and drinking. Watching her. Wishing for her. It was then that he finished his drink and rose. Her champagne eyes found his pierceing ice blue eyes. She smiled at him. 'Friendly' smile. He simply nodded and strapped Apocalypse to his back before heading for the door.

He glanced back at her. One more wish crossed his mind.

It was for the beautiful Tifa Lockheart to see him. Cloud Strife. To see that he loved her.

Completly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIRST CHAPPIE! YAY!


	2. Tifa Lockheart

_Author's Note: Woot two reviews. I'm on a roll. Hahah_

_And don't worry, from here on chapters will be much much longer. I promise._

_As always....I own nothing._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Two: Tifa Lockheart**

The sun came in brightly through her covered windows. The curtains were only a very thin, grey color. So it omitted some light into the room. The rays from the morning sun shone down on the sleeping woman's face. She frowned in her sleep. It seemed she was always woken up from a really great dream. Just her luck. Sighing deeply she tossed her blanket off of her body and sat up. She glanced down at her body noting that once again she was drenched in sweat. Even though it was not more than 60 or so degrees out. She was soaked with sweat for another reason.

Her dream.

As if that would explain everything. Explain where her head was at lately. Her dreams also. Something of a live porn movie in her head. Which was peculiar to her. She was not one who had such dreams. Not until lately. Ever since Cloud kept coming back home she had been having the most vivid and extremely erotic thoughts about him. It probably had something to do with the way she caught him looking at her lately. Every time she looked at him he was already looking at her. His eyes piercing her. She would watch him, unnoticed by him. Watching his eyes flow over her body. Only recently did she begin to feel her body reacting to his looks.

Every time his glace was on her face, she could feel it. Always she would lick her lips absently. Then she could feel them move to her neck. This made shivers of want run down her spine. His eyes would travel down to her bust and her breasts practically throbbed beneath her shirt. She had to stop wearing a bra because her breasts grew heavy with desire for his touches. She instead invested in a bunch of new built in bra tank tops. She would always be in the middle of something when she felt his eyes move lower. To her stomach and hips and if she was turned away from her, she was sure his new focus at that point was her ass.

It was obvious that he wanted her. That much she knew was clear. And of course she wanted him too. She had wanted him for a long while now. Since she was a teenager. After he left her it was a few years before she had begun to wish he would come back and take her away. Her knight in shining armor. But she was hardly a damsel in distress. While he was gone she wanted to be able to join him in battle if need be. So she begun trainning in every form of martial arts.

Tifa Lockheart was in love with Cloud Strife.

That much was certain. It certainly explained all her fantasies and they way she felt herself grow wet whenever he looked at her with his hungry eyes. Like a predator's eyes. And she was pretty sure that she was the prey.

Tifa shook her head from those thoughts and made her way to the bathroom. A cool shower was just what she needed. It was still early so after the shower she would head downstairs to make breakfast for the kids.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa came downstairs about twenty minutes later fresh from the shower. She changed out of her drenched red nightdress and into a black tanktop and a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was still damp but brushed out and clipped off of her neck. She made her way and begun breakfast. She had just enough time until the kids woke up.

Tifa mentally laughed at that word. Kids. Neither of the two other people that lived here had much of a childhood. They had both had to grow up, fast. It was a crazy time. What with Sephiroth and his impending doom of Meteor. One hardly had time to be a child. Witnessing so much terror and destruction. Then a year ago, Sephiroth's followers had made their apperance. Once again the children had to be brave and AVALANCE and Cloud had to come together to defeat this new evil. And once again Cloud had to take on Sephiroth.

Tifa had begun cooking the bacon while making the pancakes.

She hated that neither Denzel nor Marlene where allowed to be children. Tifa had a great childhood and wished that they had gotten to experience that as well. Tifa remembered that at first Marlene was afraid to be without Barret. Her father for all intents and purposes. But after the attack on Sector 7 AVALANCE had to go into battle. This left Marlene without Barret. But thankfully she got to stay with Ms. Gainsbourough. Marlene understood that they needed to fight. Even at eight she was an extremely wise and smart child. Now Marlene was a girl of 13. Time had passed so quickly for her. Marlene still seemed too wise for her age.

Denzel, however, had a much more difficult time. He was not with them in the beginning so he was not protected. Tifa kept thinking if she had only met him earlier, he would have been spared from all the pain and death he had to live through. He had lost both his parents during the attack on Sector 7. Then he stummbled upon an old lady. He ended up staying with her and they got close. Like a Grandmother and her Grandson. But she too died. Protecting Denzel. Though her efforts seemed to go nowhere. Soon after Denzel had aquired the new sickness going around. Geostigma. From then on, there was no time left for Denxel to behave in a childish manner. Now he was around 15 years old. He was only just beginning to do things kids of nine do. Play video games, go outside and play Manhunt with the other boys around.

(a.n I loved Manhunt when I was younger!)

Tifa was broken from her trail of memories to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Her kids were awake. That's how she saw them anyways. Her children. She had been with Marlene for so long and Denzel she took equal care of. Why not call them hers? They were a big happy family. Her, Marlene, Denzel, and at some times even Cloud.

Denzel and Marlene walked up and sat on the stools at the bar. "What is for breakfast? Something smells amazing." Denzel said looking through to the kitchen in anticipation. He was wearing a pair of dark green pajama shorts and a plain white tshirt. His light blonde hair was tussled as evidence that he had just rolled out of bed when he smelled breakfast.

Tifa smiled. "Bacon and Pancakes."Both kids smiled happily. Tifa came over and set out the plates and silverware. "What would you each like to drink?"

Denzel spoke up first and said,"Orange juice."

Tifa turned her gaze to Marlene. It seemed she was in thought trying to decide what to have. She always took everything so serious. Tifa could almost laugh. Marlene was wearing a blue tanktop and a pair of matching blue shorts. A pajama set Tifa had purchased for her during Christmas last year. Marlene's long brown hair was in a long braid. Tifa had offered to cut it for her when the summer began, but Marlene refused. She wanted long hair like Tifa. Finally Marlene looked over at Tifa and smiled. "Apple juice."

Tifa nodded and got them both their beverages and then brought over their breakfast placing it in their plates. She made a plate for herself as well and pulled up her chair on the opposite side from where the kids were sitting. When Tifa was done she went back into the kitchen to clean up and wash dishes. She could hear Denzel and Marlene whispering. Tifa poked her head out. "What are you two talking about?" She questioned.

"Well we were uhm-just-uhm- wond--" Marlene was interrupted by Denzel.

"We were wondering when Cloud was coming back."

Tifa looked at them. They looked up to him so much. She inwardly groaned. She hated to crush their hopes but she had no idea when he was coming back. Not even if it was anytime soon. She had seen him briefly the other night and then he was gone like that. "Why were you wondering?"

"Well, it isn't that you aren't great Tifa.." Denzel started.

"Because you are!" Marlene chimed in smiling. Denzel smiled too and nodded.

"It's just I'd like to have a guy around the house." Denzel said like it was nothing. But Tifa could tell that it meant something to him. A great deal of something to him. She smiled. Cloud was the only other male figure in the kid's lives next to Barret. But he hadn't been around for a while. Barret was off on some sort of self exploration adventure. Whatever that meant.

Tifa always was a mother to them. But she could definetly understand that these kids also needed a father type. Whenever Cloud was around, they all seemed happier. He would sit with Marlene and tell her stories of his adventures. Describe to her the beauty of the countryside and wonder of the different towns and people that he had come across. Cloud also used to take long walks around 'Edge' with Denzel. Tifa never knew what they spoke of. Just that they both would be gone a while and when they came back Denzel always seemed to be more content. Like he talked to Cloud about his problems. Tifa wasn't offended. What help could she really be to a teenage boy? Recently, their walks had thinned out and Denzel seemed rather closed off lately. Tifa didn't blame him. For someone to be there when you needed them to just be gone the next time. Let's just say Tifa could relate.

"I know you guys miss him. I do too. Cloud has just been very busy lately what with everything going on in various towns. They are all in celebration. I have never seen anything quite like it." She smiled at the thought. "I'm sorry guys. I don't know when he will be back. But I am sure it will be soon." _At least I hope so._ She thought. Tifa went back to washing the dishes and soon she heard the kids go upstairs to get ready for school.

A new school had been built only a few blocks away. Tifa was glad for this. It was great that the kids could finally get back to their schooling. They had probably both learned so much already. But school was still needed. Not to mention that they finally had friends. Both had only ever really been around older people. And they really needed people their own ages to talk to. With that thought Tifa finished up the dishes and made lunches for Marlene and Denzel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sometime after Tifa got back from bringing the kids to school. She was busying herself sweeping and straightening up the bar when there was a knock at the door. Tifa grumbled. Couldn't anyone read the CLOSED sign? She turned her head to the clock over the bar. It read 1:03pm. One in the afternoon? Really if someone needs a drink now then there really is no hope for humanity. "We're closed!" Tifa called through the locked door. She went and put the broom away when the knocking came again. She stalked over to the door and unlocked it pulling it open hard. "I said we're clos--" She broke off when she looked up and saw Barret smiling down at her.

"You sure you is closed? I can come back lata" He said. Tifa smiled brightly and hugged him.

"We're open for you." Tifa stepped out of the door way and Barret stomped inside. He went over and sat at the bar. Knowingly, Tifa got him a drink. His usual and set it down on front of him. He smiled a thanks and took a sip. Tifa watched him not realizing how much she had really missed him.

"So how's things Teef?" He asked after a minute.

She sat down with him. And shrugged. "Things are going well. The bar is doing alot better lately. Probably because everyone finally has time to just relax again. No more impending dooms." She looked at him smiling.

"Ya I hear ya. Same all ova. People is very calm and fun lovin now." He took another sip. "How's my girl?"

"She is doing well in school and has made some friends." Tifa stated.

"Aw she just had a good role model." He said with a smirk. "What about Denzel?"

Tifa's smile fell a little. "Honestly, I don't know Barret. He has gotten so distant lately. I try to ask him how school is but he never gives me a straight answer. Just shrugs and nods mostly. I feel as though I did something wrong."

"Can't blame yourself. The kid had it those deaths. You are a great momma. But what he needs is a fatha." He mused.

Tifa sighed. "Well what am I supposed to do? Put out an ad? _Desperately seeking father figure for teenagers?_" She laughed lightly.

"What about Spikey?" He asked.

"That would be great. If he was ever here for more than a few hours. Denzel needs someone constant. And let's face it, constant is not Cloud."

"I gotta give you Cred Teef. You put up with alota shit." He smirked. He finished his drink. "So what are ya gonna do?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well in a little bit, I am going to go pick up the kids and spend time with them before I open the bar. Tomorrow begins their vacation so maybe I will take them somewhere. I don't know though. We really can't afford to close the bar even for a night." Tifa said distressed.

"Let me take em." Barret said.

Tifa looked at him. "Really?"

"Ya. Gods know I miss my lil girl. And I could talk ta Denzel for you." He offered. Tifa thought about it. There was no doubt in her mind that it was a good idea. Marelene would be thrilled. She had missed Barret so much. As for Denzel, a male figure was better than none. So Tifa did the only thing she could. She agreed.

When they picked up the kids from school Marlene was ecstatic to see her father. She could not stop hugging him or kissing him. Denzel seemed somewhat happy to see Barret. Barret and Tifa told them both about the idea and the kids agreed excitedly. Barret promised to take them wherever they wanted to go. Tifa knew for sure that Denzel wanted to see the Chocobo Races at the Gold Saucer and the Marlene was dying to visit the Sleeping Forrest. To visit their dear friend probably. The kids hurriedly packed their things. It took them a little over an hour and they were both ready. Marlene hugged Tifa tightly. "I'll miss ya momma." Marlene said sadly.

"Don't be sad sweetie. You wil have a great time." Tifa replied bitting back tears. She had never been without the kids. She hoped that she wouldn't get too lonely. Denzel said goodbye also and said he'd miss her. Tifa hugged both of them and watched them leave with Barret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPPIE TWO! HOW WAS IT? GOOD I HOPE!!


	3. Life is but a Dream

_Author's Note: A request was made for left alignment instead of centering. Request granted. ^-^_

_This chapter is a little of a filer. I really hate these but i have things to explain. . Cloud and Tifa will have their reunion within the next chapter or so. Sorry if anyone is disappointed. Not my intention. Truly. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch....Damnit all..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Three: Life is but a dream**

_::Dream::_

_He opened the door to the bar. And was surprised to see that the place was deserted. Odd he was sure that he had heard this place was doing better. He scanned the layout of the bar and noted that not one things moved. Empty. Cloud stopped in the center of the floor and closed his eyes. He listened intently for any sound throughout the place. Nothing. Suddenly he was alerted to an impending danger. He took out his sword and carefully made his way up the stairs to the right of the room. His eyes darted in every direction. Waiting for something to strike. Prepared for anything. He glanced in the first door. It was on his left side and belonged to the young boy that lived her. Empty. Cloud grew weary when he came to the next door. It was to his right, and belonged to a little girl he had known for what seemed like ever. Again he found the room empty. He sighed deeply and passed by his own room that was a few steps down. Again nothing._

_The last door was at the end of the hall directly in front of him. His heartbeat grew louder and it filled his ears. He moved his hand and turned the knob pushing the door open slowly. He peeked his eyes in and saw a wonderous sight. Tifa. She was sprawled out on her bed. Her hair spread out on her pillow like fireworks. Her eyes were closed but a small smile graced her full lips. Cloud came in the room fully and set his sword down nearby. Tifa noted his presence. "Hello Cloud. About time you got here. I have been waiting for you." She sat up slowly and looked at him with those eyes he loved so much. But he saw something in her eyes he hadn't before._

_Desire..For him?_

_Cloud's eyes left her face and it was then he realized just what she was wearing. Tifa had on a white lace nightdress that was partially see through. Her breasts were crushed against the fabric so tightly he could make out a light pink color of her nipples. He inhaled sharply. Another thing he noticed, she had no panties on underneath this flimsy covering. His mouth went dry and he stood there. Not knowing what to do. If he should make a move or not. If he should take her in ways his mind screamed him to._

_Tifa stood up and walked over to him. "You have been gone a while Cloud." She said softly. He tried to avoid looking at her body as it came closer to his. He focused on her face. But that wasn't any better. The fire in her eyes. The licking of those plump lips. He shivered involuntarily. She saw this and he smile grew. "Something wrong Cloud?" She asked sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to move away but this woman was a martial artist. She could handle him. In more than one way._

_"Tifa--" He begun. "what is this about?" Cloud said in a choked out voice._

_Tifa faked a pout. "Cloud don't you want me?"_

_Cloud did a double take. Did she just say what he thought she did?! "Tifa--I--"_

_Tifa got as close to him as possible. Her body brushing his. "Do you want me Cloud?"_

_He was speechless. He had to be dreaming._

_"Cloud--" She whispered in his ear. "I know you want me. I feel the same Cloud...." She brought her lips to his and kissed him lightly on his lips. He tried not to react. For what reason? He had no freaking idea. She pressed her lips against his harder and bit lightly on his bottom lip. He moaned softly and Tifa took that opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. Cloud's eyes widened but lost all fight and began kissing her back. His tongue pleasuring hers. As hers did the same. After a little while, Tifa pulled away and moved to his ear, "Take me Cloud. Make me yours." _

_Cloud looked down at her and she led him to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and quickly removed his clothing. Leaving him naked in front of her. Tifa's eyes widened with sheer delight. It was obvious she liked what she saw. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him on top of her. He gave in and began kissing her neck. His erection pressing against her soaked lips between her thighs. She moaned softly. _

_"Cloud...please.." She moaned and he did as she asked. Plunging into her roughly. He heard her cry out his name. He smiled and began moving in and out of her wet folds. His breath hitched in his throat as he forgot to breathe. This was all too good to be true. After a bit Tifa kissed him again and looked at him. "I love you Cloud."_

_Cloud looked down at her shocked. She loved him? Why was he questioning this? Just go with it you idiot Chocobo head!_

_"I love you too Tifa." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa Lockheart awoke with a jolt. She sat up in her bed and was breathing heavily.

She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. She sighed. A dream again. Always a dream. She slid out of bed and looked out the window. Her hand touched the cool glass and she almost wanted to press her sweating body against it. Instead she kept her hand there and looked out into the darkness. Her eyes searching. But to no avail. She could not see him out there. And highly doubted that he would return anytime soon. She pressed her forehead against the glass and felt a nice chill sweep over her body. If only dreams came true.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud Strife was stirred awake by a crash and rumble downstairs. As soon as his eyes opened, he wished he could close them and return to where he was. While he was there he was sure that it was better than the real world. He looked up at the celing for a bit. Focusing on the white as if it held the answer to a million questions that swarmed his head. Why couldn't he just man up and tell Tifa how he felt? Even if she didn't feel the same, it was still better than not knowing. Better than torturing oneself with all the what ifs he kept coming up with.

After a few minutes and another crash later, Cloud threw off the blanket. He felt a warm wettness beneath his boxers and swore allowed. He wondered to himself why he had grown used to these dreams? Why he always prepared himself with this? As in anticipation for it. He groaned and reached over to the chair that was beside his bed. Quickly he changed into a fresh pair of boxers and then pulled on his 'work' outfit. He left his sword in the bureau and made his way downstairs to see what the rukus was all about.

What he saw made him smile and almost burst out laughing. The entire Welcome area was a disaster. Books and objects were strewn about and a man of around fifty was sifting through everything cursing under his breath. The man had a dark brown hair color with a few grays mixed in. he was short and sort of round. But that just made him much more friendly looking. His name was Vic, and he was the one who called in need of Cloud's assisstance. Vic had needed Cloud to bring over a dozen white and pink Lillies to Mideel. Cloud was happy to help seeing as how it had been a while since he had ventured to Mideel. He was also happy to see that things were going well for the reconstruction. They had repaired alot of the damage from a few years ago and the place looked better than ever.

Cloud cleared his throat and Vic looked up from what he was doing and smiled meekly. "Ah, Cloud meboy!" He called and made his way through the mess and over to Cloud. "How is your morning?"

Cloud smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Actually I was awoken by what I thought was an earthquake."

Vic raised an eyebrow. "Earthquake? I felt nothing."

Cloud supressed a laugh "Vic I meant you."

Vic thought for a bit and then a light when on and he smiled sheepishly. "Ah, my apologies Cloud. It's just I can't find my glasses. No matter where I look it's as if they have disappeared. And there were just here. Moments ago."

Cloud's eyes widened at the old man's words. This time Cloud couldn't hold in his laughter. Cloud laughed loud and hard. Vic looked at him confused. Cloud walked over to Vic and reached atop the man's head pulling his glasses down and over the old man's eyes. Vic's eyes widened and a light blush came upon his cheeks.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up young man. We will just see what you are like when you become my age." The two shared a smile. Vic started picking up the mess he made and Cloud helped. Cloud soon was lost to his thoughts. His mind reeling over the dream he had. Over and over the images played in his head. He sighed aloud wondering why his subconcious deemed it fit to torment him. Vic caught the overly loud sigh. "What troubles you Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. "This about a girl?" Vic asked slyly.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "How did you know?"

Vic smiled. "Well you have this heart broken look to ya today. Not to mention--you talk in your sleep."

Cloud stared at Vic bewildered. He talked in his sleep?! Great...just great. "Uhm--What did you hear?"

Vic shrugged. "Not much you just kept whispering a name. A bunch of times. A Tifa something."

Cloud sat down in a chair behind the Welcome desk. He dropped his head into his hands and ran a hand through his spikes. He sighed deeply. Vic came over to sit beside him and patted his back lightly. Cloud looked over at him. "Tifa is a woman that I live with. She and I have known eachother forever. We are friends. But--" He trailed off.

"But, you love her as more than a friend. Right?" Vic looked at him knowingly.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. I have loved her for as long as I can remember. But she only sees me as a friend. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Vic asked. "Have you actually talked to her about it?"

Cloud frowned. "No. Not exactly."

Vic chuckled. "Then how do you know? Cloud you are a good man. Tough and humorus. If there is no hope for you, well then there isn't much luck for the rest of mankind out there. Me included." Cloud smiled lightly.

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking." He said seriously.

The statement gave Vic an idea. "Hang on a sec." He went into the back room and rummaged around there for a few minutes. Cloud smirked when he heard more chaos and more of Vic's swearing. Vic was getting close to becoming the next Cid. Cloud laughed. As if someone would ever be that bad. Vic came back with a small pouch in his hand. He held it up in front of Cloud and opened the bag. He pulled out a generous sized bottle. The bottle was a clear blue glass and inside Cloud saw the dark blue swirling liquid. "This here is wish tonic."

"Wish tonic?" Cloud repeated as a question.

Vic nodded. "I was helping out a village of black mages years ago and they gave me a few bottles as a reward. I myself used one the day my wife had my little girl." He smiled remembering that day. "My daughter was given one on her wedding day. And now I am giving my last bottle to you."

"Vic, I can't accept this." Cloud said solemly.

Vic waved him off. "Please Cloud. You need it more than I. I have everything I want. You, you're still searching for what you want. Please just take it. Think of it as a token of my appreciation." He stuck it in Cloud's hand and sent Cloud on his way before Cloud could so much as protest. Cloud went upstairs to retrieve his sword and other belongings. He said goodbye to Vic and hopped on Fenrir speeding off to his home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPPIE THREE! AGAIN THIS WAS A FILER SO IF ANYONE IS MAD AT ME I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT UP TO YOU DURING THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. ^-^


	4. In the cloak of Shadows

_Author's note: WOW i have a ton of reviews and im only on my fourth chapter. That makes me feel special. Please don't tell me otherwise...i like to believe the unbelivable. Like unicorns and fairies. Well I suppose last chapter wasn't exactly a filler. A friend of mine had read it and told me it was to her. But if you guys didnt think so well then HURRAH for me. But I think this one may be construde as a filer. I dont know. If i write a filer feel free to tell me....Annnnyways....._

_I own nothing. Sadly._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Four: In the cloak of Shadows**

It had been a week since Marlene and Denzel left. A long and somewhat boring week. Tifa was not used to living on her own. There was in fact only one point in her life where she had actually lived alone. And she didn't really live in a house or anything. It was after Nibelheim was destroyed and she was leaving to begin what she thought would be ShinRa's payback. Her hatred of ShinRa had escalated so that night to where she could no longer sit by and take whatever ShinRa had to offer. She had awoke in a field a bit away from Nibelheim. Her wounds were healing from the Cure placed on the deeper wounds. She had no clue who had saved her. At the time anyway. She only remembered blue eyes and blonde hair.

She thought it was Cloud keeping his promise. But her head was so fuzzy. All she did know was Sephiroth killed her father. And ShinRa destroyed her home. Tifa didn't shed tears, she had been way too angry to cry. Instead she allowed herself to heal before trying to make her way back to the ruins of her childhood home. She loooked up at the home that was currently charred and falling apart. She remembered the smell of the destruction. The smell had continued to haunt her until ShinRa and Sephiroth were completely destroyed.

Tifa could not enter her newly decrepet house. All the memories of her life, her pictures of her mother, her clothes, her piano that she loved. All of it was now burnt to a crisp. It took all she had to just to turn and walk away from the life she knew. But she did it. She knew she had to. And she knew she had to be strong. Especially since she wanted ShinRa to pay. Tifa journeyed to different towns and learned new and various things on her way. She was making her way to Midgar. It took her a while to get there. But she didn't mind. She was only getting stronger the whole way. Once she caught sight of Midgar a small thought of hope crossed her mind. Maybe she would find Cloud. Would he know about their home being destroyed? Would he care or was he too a puppet of ShinRa?

Tifa shook her head of old memories. This time it was different. She wasn't traveling by herself but simply living in one place by herself. Taking care of a bar everynight and caring for herself every day. Tifa was layed out on the couch in the upstairs living area. The television was on, but she currently could care less about it. She willed herself to get up and leave the house. Just for the day. _Just get your lazy ass up Tifa and go shopping or something._ Again she didn't move. She wasn't much of a shopper which pretty much meant she wasn't too much of a girly girl. But after spending the passed few years with more men than anything, she could hardly be to blame.

Eventually she got off the couch and made her way back into her room. Deciding that maybe fresh air would be wonderful right about now. She dug through her dresser drawers pulling out various articles of clothing laying them out on her bed as she went to take a nice, long shower before beginning her day.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud made his arrival at Edge by mid afternoon. He sighed from obvious lack of sleep. And from being annoyed at some odd noises the Fenrir was making. He had just done a tune up a few weeks ago. What could be wrong now? Grumbling, he took his beloved bike to the nearest mechanic and Cloud waited while the man inspected it. After a few minutes, the man told Cloud he would need to take it for a test drive. Then if the man found out the problem was what he expected it was, Cloud's beloved bike would have to stay with the man until the man could fix it. Cloud once again sighed. Great, now he was down a bike. He nodded in agreement with the man and began to walk away. He traveled through the infinite crowd of people making their ways around.

This made Cloud anxious. He was not much of a people person and being in a swarm of people was not making him feel any better. He looked around for a sort of escape and found an alleyway that he remembered would take him passed the new Wall Market and right to Seventh Heaven. He smirked at the thought of surpising Tifa and the kids.

Cloud snuck through the crowd before heading into the deserted alleyway.

Cloud felt much better and more at ease when he was not surrounded by people. He knew his trip would be that much shorter so he just walked a resonable pace looking down new alleyways as he came upon them. Seeing the chaos he had snuck away from at the end of those alleys. Cloud took this time to think about what he would do with the gift Vic gave to him. What would he wish for? _Tifa, naked and wanton on your bed._ Cloud stopped walking at that thought. Why was it his thoughts were always perverted when it came to her? He loved this woman. He didn't only want her for her body. That was a plus. But he had fallen in love with her, for her. Her smile, her laugh. Her sense of humor. The way she smelled so damn good. It wasn't just her delectable body. He loved Tifa for everything she was.

_But I still want her._

He sighed not really wanting to begin a fight with his subconcious. He came to another alley and walked up in noticing the new Wall Market had few people walking down it. He supposed he could just cut through Wall Market. He came to the opening of the alley and peered over the wall to his right. Before heading out, something caught his gaze. A shine of light brown hair flowing around a woman that made him ache in most areas.

Tifa.

She was wearing a tight white tank top. He happily noted she wore no bra, but merely the fabric was a bit thicker. Making him question what it was that held in her bosom. He looked down her and noted that she also had on a crimson skirt that came to above her knees. She was not much for dressing up. But when she did, one could only marvel at her beauty. And that was just what he was doing. He also managed to catch a glimpse of her choice in footwear and he smiled noticing it was still her usual boots she always wore. Same old Tifa.

He just watched her walk, the way her hips moved and her face looked in the sun. She was certainly beautiful. He wished that he could walk over to her and take her in his arms. But he knew that it would probably be awkward. For now he was perfectly content just watching her. Just watching the Goddess that was Tifa. It was times like this that he hated himself. Hated himself for not just telling her that he loved her. Knowing is half the battle.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa walked down the New Wall Market. It had finally been completely finished a few weeks ago and Tifa had yet to look at the new work. She passed a few random stores. She came to a store that had a few stuffed animals in the window. She could hardly help it when her mind wandered to the kids. Tifa looked at the stuffed toys and sighed. She missed them. That much was plain. But she couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. They were off having a great vacation and traveling. Tifa felt bad for wishing that they were still here. Somewhat selfish she thought.

Denzel was probably dragging Barret all around the Gold Saucer. Marveling at all the various activities. And probably trying to con Barret into letting him go into the Battle Arena. Tifa couldn't contain a smile that graced her face. If Barret was dumb he would give in and let the teenager fight with the terrible monsters. If Barret was that dumb, Tifa would beat him senseless. It wasn't that she thought Denzel was weak. Just that he was still far too young to enter any contest like that.

Marlene however could get away with anything. Barret was extremely soft when it came to her. And why not? She had been his daughter for a great long time. It was only natural that an adorable little girl could have her brute of a daddy wrapped around her finger. Marlene would be pleading with her dad to visit the Sleeping Forrest. To visit the place where their friend had fallen. Aerith.

Somehow it all went back to Aerith. Cloud's distance and the group breaking up. What reason did they have to stay together now that they were no longer needed. Tifa didn't hate Aerith. As a matter of fact, the flower girl had become a great friend of hers. Sure there was a time when Tifa was distant from the girl. When she flirted with Cloud. But after the two girls got she realized that Aerith simply thought he was someone else. Someone that Cloud reminded her of. Zack. Aerith's first and only love. Tifa remembered him though didn't say anything at the time. Poor girl was often heard sighing sadly wondering what happened to him.

There were a few times Tifa was sure Cloud was in love with Aerith. Times when she saw them together. And after Aerith died, when Cloud would mutter her name in his sleep sadly. Sometimes Tifa wondered if Cloud would have missed Tifa that much. He always was distant to her. And they were hardly close anymore.

Not realizing it, Tifa had begun to walk again and came to a new store that was off to the side of Wall Market. The sign simply said "SKIN". Tifa looked through the window and was shocked at what was on display. The mannequin was wearing an extremely too short for anyone leather skirt with a corsetted matching leather top. Tifa stared at the mannequin for a while before taking a deep breath and walking into the store. She was living dangerously.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud was in his fantasies of dragging Tifa into the alley to do things people wouldn't dare do outside when he saw her stop. His eyes strayed from her body up to the the window she was staring so intently at. Cloud had to do a double take. His mind immediately flashed to the thought of Tifa wearing such a provactive outfit. For a bit, Cloud stood there back in his fantasies with Tifa now wearing said outfit. He was becoming a perv real fast. Tifa would never wear anything like that. Still, he felt a tightness in his pants. Sighing to himself he spoke, "Tifa would never wear anything like that. She is definetly not that kind of girl." Though the Tifa in his dreams was. Demanding, forward and sexy.

Tifa was not slutty. She was more wholesome and pure. Or so he thought. Just when those thoughts crossed his brains he looked up at her to see her walk into the store. Cloud fell over from shock. Tifa. **HIS** Tifa. Had just walked into a sexy clothing shop. His mind reeled. "I am such a pervert. Here I am in an alleyway picturing one of my best friends in skimpy clothing." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He stood there for what seemed like an hour before deciding to turn and start walking again. He knew it would be dark soon and had other things to take care of before seeing Tifa again. He glanced up at the store once again and saw Tifa walking out. With **TWO** large bags. His eyes practically bugged out of his head. Wht the heck did she get?! His mind once again reeled.

"Friend! Cloud. F-R-I-E-N-D." He shouted to himself and made himself walk away.

What he would give to find out what she got. Even better if she wore it. For him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER FOUR! HM SO IT WOULD SEEM THIS REALLY WAS A TO ME THEN! DONT HATE ME...


	5. A Knight?

_Author's Note. Now...a moment. The one you have all been waiting so patiently for. I present to you_

_Chapter five. And Tifa and Cloud meet up again ^-^ I know I am fantabulous._

_Disclaimer: I think that if i owned this, I would be living in the lap of luxury with my fiance and son. Since i am not it obviously means that I OWN NOTHING! :(_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Five: A Knight?**

Once again it was going to be a long night. A night filled with the drunken men of Edge making passes at her. The cat calls and whistles had already begun not too long ago. To Tifa's dismay, soon that followed were whispers and laughter. It was only a matter of time until someone actually went for the physical route with her. All she could do was to suck it up. Running and operating a bar she had to have seen this coming. Had to know that people would hit on her. Tifa wasn't blind. She certainly wasn't conceited. However she did know she was attractive to most men. Especially when they were pounding down the hard liquors.

_You dug yourself into this one Teef._ She silently cursed herself. Why didn't she just open some woman's boutique instead? Not some bar she knew would only attract the sleeziest of the sleeze. Because, Tifa was not that kind of girl. She in no way could stand to be around women all day judging her and glaring at her. No. With the drunks, at least she knew where she stood. As a piece of meat. To add insult to injury some men at the bar began to make come ons to her. Kissing sounds and groans of approval whenever she so much as moved._ Childish nonsense. All of it. _Still, with all this idiocy, she remained calm and collected. No matter how much these men made her sick. Or how much she wanted to just kick the crap out of them. All of them.

Tifa laughed inwardly. It was just her luck. She could attract these men. The men she had absolutely no interest in whatsoever. But no matter what happened she could never attract the one she truly desired. She resumed her tasks of cleaning down the bar and running back and fourth to the back room just to be sure she kept everything fully stocked. She was not about to have a bunch of lame drunks on her hands. She could definetly handle it. But she hated it.

She walked out to the floor and began picking up various glasses and talking with people here and there. She brought the dishes back before grabbing a washcloth to wipe down a few of the tables that had beer spilt over them. Some people were just so messy. Cleaning up after drunks was like taking care of toddlers. They both made a mess. And neither group ever had any intention to clean what they spilt. She was currently leaning over the current table she was near trying to get off a sticky spot. Rubbing it with muscle. She hoped that no one would come on to her tonight. She was never a very lucky person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had managed to enter Seventh Heaven undetected by Tifa. He had to smirk to himself as he hid in his usual corner. He felt oddly like a ninja. But not Yuffie ninja. Someone like Hattori Hanzo ninja. Still he sat in the booth and looked around at all the people. Certainly was a busy night. He figured he would just stay here until most of them left. So he could surprise Tifa. He leaned back and just watched. His eyes searching to find Tifa. For a few minutes he didn't see her. Then she emerged from the back room. He smiled.

He waited for it to die down. As he did he caught conversations from people closeby. Some were talking about money problems and jobs. Others were talking about various topics. The weather. The past. And about their families. Cloud caught a conversation by a table to the right of him. Behind the corner in which he hid. Three guys. All of them were talking about some sexy woman and how much sex with her would be. They wondered what her moans sounded like and what she felt like. It was Tifa. Cloud tightened his fist listening intently to their words. Out of respect for Tifa he wouldn't kill them in here. As long as it was only talk, he would just take them out...outside. As long as it was only talk.

Cloud caught a sight of Tifa's hair through the corner of his eye. His eyes flickered over to hers and watched as she cleaned empty tables. Tifa came to the table across from the perverted male's table. He inwardly groaned as he watched her bending over the table and remaining that way for some time. Giving everyone a clear sight of her fine ass. Thankfully however she was wearing a long enough tight skirt to hide anything that may show. Thankfull for Tifa. Not for Cloud. Or the other perverts. Tifa was currently scrubbing something on the table which only made matters worse. Using 'elbow grease' was making her scrub hard. Her whole body shaking from side to side. Her body meaning her ass, since that's all pretty much anyone could see.

Tifa, Tifa.

Cloud smirked forgettting the pervs for a minute lost to his own fantasies. He secretly wondered what was on beneath the skirt. And if she was sporting any of the things she had purchased from that store today. He let those images stir in his mind and did not notice one of the drunken perverts approaching Tifa. Until it was too late.

" 'Ow bout I help ya stretch across the table. I sure I could bend ya far enouf." The man slurred behind her. Cloud was sure he missed something. Tifa was now turned fully to this man with a glint in her eyes. A look that could kill instantly. _That's what you get for being lost in your perverted thought. You almost missed out on being her knight in shining armor. Almost. _ Cloud stood up and got ready to take on the idiot sloth.

Tifa was glaring at the man in front of her as he spoke. This idiot had just grabbed her ass and now was embarrassing her in front of everyone. She bit her lip to keep in her mouth shut. Knowing that she was about to through every obsenity known to man and this drunk before her. Instead Tifa simply looked straight into the eyes of the man and was about to through some smart ass remark back at him. Or use some combination of that and a bit of mind fucking that Vincent had always used on such idiots. When all of a sudden the man was getting pulled away from her and punched in the jaw. Before the attacker punched him again, this time the man flew back and crashed into a table. Shattering it to pieces.

Tifa stood there unmoving for awhile before her eyes traveled to the drunks attacker. Her eyes were met with a piercing blue. Cloud!She suppressed a smile as she realized he had just caused a fight. She inwardly sighed. A bar fight. How typical. She immediately placed her hands on her hips awaiting the fighting to cease. Cloud finished punching the drunk before he rose and looked over at Tifa. He saw a new gleam in her eyes. Anger. He flinched a bit. "Uh, hey Tifa." _Smooth Cloud. Real smooth._

Tifa just looked at him hard. "Cloud." He sighed awaiting to have the lecture of his life. He looked at her calmly. "You just broke my table." She frowned. "You scared off all of my customers." That shocked him. Did he really? He looked around the bar and noted it was deserted. Crap. He did. "And...."

"And?" He questioned.

A big smile spread out across her face. His smile. "You had me worried." She pulled him close for a hug. Wraping her arms around him.

He held back a moan at the feel of her breasts against his chest. Instead he said, "I'm sorry Teef." He moved his head down inhaling her wonderful scent. This was home for him. Her smell. She smelled of strawberries. He assumed because of her shampoo. But he liked it nonetheless. He remembered her room often smelled of strawberries. When they lived in Nibelheim. How he wished to stay in her embrace. But soon she pulled away. He noticed a light pink tint to her cheeks. But didn't think much on it.

"Where did you go this time?" She moved away to clean up the pieces of wood from the table. Cloud bent down to help.

"Mideel. I had to deliver some flowers to an old man. They were for his daughter." He smiled at her and then they resumed the clean up.

Tifa was off before she knew it. Thinking about the last time she was in Mideel. With Cloud. A helpless Cloud. But still Cloud. Tifa remembered taking care of him all the while feeling broken. Like she didn't know what to do if he didn't get better. She also felt helpless because she knew there was nothing she could do to help him. She just stayed by his side praying he would get better.

"Wedding will be beautiful." Cloud said. Oh no...had Cloud been talking. Crap! Why was she not paying attention?

"Huh?" She said.

He cleared his throat and spoke a bit louder. "I said, The father told me that because of me the wedding was going to be beautiful." He walked over to the trash and tossed the splintered table pieces into smiled.

"That is great Cloud. You are really helping people with the delivery service. A new kind of 'hero'. " She chuckled lightly and walked back behind the bar. Pouring Cloud a drink she realized her job was never done. She leaned on her elbows on the bar bent over smiling at him.

He walked overly slowly his eyes never leaving her face and that smile. He sat at the bar and nursed the shot before him. "Tifa, you mean WE help people. You are a part of this organization just like me."

She shrugged. "Not really Cloud. All I do is answer messages and take down orders." She stood up and stretched. His eyes trailed her body seeing her stomach exposed and her breasts pressing against the thin fabric of her shirt. His eyes stayed there longingly. Tifa felt her chest heating up and avoided Cloud's gaze. She knew what he was looking at. Quickly but in an offhanded way she stopped stretching.

Cloud straightened up and changed the subject. "So where are the kids?" He questioned.

"Actually they prefer the term young adults." She said.

His eyes widened. "Do they really?" Tifa nodded. "Wow. It goes by fast." Tifa nodded again a little sadder this time. "So where are they?"

Tifa took a deep breath. "Not here Cloud." Instantly Cloud felt panic rush through him. Then Tifa continued. "Barret came to pick them up weeks ago. He took them on vacation. The kids can't spend all this time with me." She smiled a little.

Cloud looked at her and felt guilty. _If I had been here I could have helped. _He noticed Tifa yawning. _Poor Tifa. She does so much around here. _"Tifa, go to bed. You're exhausted."

She grumbled. "But this place is a mess. I don't want to leave it like this. I'll go to bed after I--" She was cut off by Cloud lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs to her room. She sighed not wanting to fight. And secretly loving every second. She was so close to him that she felt his heartbeat quicken a bit. She smiled. Apparently he like the closeness also.

He set her down on the floor in her room. She relented and went to her drawers for her pjs. She would have begun to change except Cloud was still there. She looked over at him. "Uhm...Cloud?" He didn't answer but he simply walked up to her. His eyes gazing down into hers. Tifa got closer to him and closed her eyes. Wishing for the feel of his lips. She got her wish. Cloud pressed his cool lips onto her forehead.

"Sleep well Teef." He left the room and closed the door. On the other side of the door he released a haggared breath he had been holding. If he had no control he would have pushed her on the bed and torn her clothes off. She just looked so beautiful right then. Damn him.

________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPPIE FIVE PEEPS. SO THIS STORY WELL CHAPPIE LITERALLY TOOK THE BETTER PART OF FOUR HOURS. I KEPT GETTING INTERRUPTED BY MY FIANCE AND MY SON AND FRIENDS. NOT TO MENTION I AM NOW SICK. HURRAH FOR TODAY BLOWING. SO WITH MY EYES BURNING AND ME HURTING I FINISH THIS CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT....PLEASE PRETEND YOU DID. LOVE YOU.


	6. A kiss and a Wish

_Author's note: Bah I have been away from you lovely people for far too long. Happy to say _

_I am doing much better now. Bout damn time. Am i right? Anyways from here on, its all me._

_Up till now i have had summaries from my old post of this story. Never got this far. So, now its all_

_just popping out of my dark mind. Lol._

_I own absolutely everthing.....in my dreams. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Six: A Kiss and a Wish**

Tifa was finally happy to have someone else in the house other than herself. It was a rather nice change of pace. Other than her being lonely and bored since the kids left. So she was up early, cooking away. Waiting for the man that came back into her life to wake up. She had tried to keep in how truly happy she was that he had come back. She didn't want him to catch on to the fact that she needed him. That was the conclusion she had come to last night after he left her in her room. She needed him. This was certainly new to Tifa, seeing as how she had mostly been independent most of her life. Well especially since Nibelheim. You learn to only need yourself if you had been through what Tifa had.

She didn't care that she needed someone. Just happy that it was Cloud. She often thought what their lives would be like if he had stayed at Nibelheim. Instead of going off to SOLDIER. Maybe they would have dated in their teens. Maybe it would have lasted. But then again, maybe Sephiroth would still be walking the world. Maybe he would be the ruler of a pile of ash. Seeing as how without Cloud going off to join SOLDIER, he would not be the man he was. And Sephiroth's Meteor may have never been stopped. Coming to those conclusions Tifa sighed. Perhaps things had happened just the way they were supposed to.

Tifa felt a great tightening on her heart when she thought about Cloud. She would picture him and his smile and then she would feel a slight twinge to her heart. She suspected why it occured. But then one day she realized why. She loved Cloud. Now it was just a matter of how to act around him. Certainly not all lovey dovey, seeing how that really wasn't Tifa. She could love with a passion, sure. But she wasn't all kissey gooey eyes. Like some people seemed to be. So she came to the conclusion of just acting normal. Why ruin a good thing? She was pretty sure Cloud liked her. But she really wasn't sure if it was for all of her. And despite how much she loved and wanted him. She knew she had to be fair to herself. Not be with someone that only wanted her body. She was worth more than that.

Finally, Tifa heard footsteps descending the stairs and she set Cloud a place at the bar. She made his favorite, bacon and cheese omlett with bacon and homefries on the side. And to drink? A coffee, light four sugars. She knew him oh so well. She was just getting her food squared away when he came to the bar. Tifa had to look away as quickly as she turned to him. Cloud was in boxers. Just. Boxers. Tifa almost passed out at the sight of Cloud's smooth and firm abs. His chisled chest and a trail of hair that led from below his below button down to only a place Tifa would never venture. At least not out loud. Her mind was already there. She calmed herself down before turning back around.

"Good Morning Cloud." She said smiling tightly.

" 'Morning Teef." He said and stretched before sitting at the bar. His blonde spikes were all flattened by his pillow and tussled a bit. Kind of like Denzel's hair. Whenever the four of them would go out together, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and Cloud, they actually looked like a real family. Denzel somewhat looked like Cloud and Marlene certainly had a face like a younger Tifa. It was amazing how four strangers seemed to look like a family. It made Tifa happy. She was thrilled to say that she had a few scarce pictures of the four of them together. Tifa had them in her room on the wall beside her bed. So that every morning she could wake and see her family.

"Made you breakfast. Did you sleep well?" Tifa asked while sitting beside him at the bar. Cloud only nodded as he shoveled his breakfast into his mouth. Boys! "Gee Cloud, did you even eat while you were away?"

Cloud swallowed what he had in his mouth and turned to her. "Nobody cooks like you Tifa." He said solemly. She smiled as a pink tink graced her cheeks. Cloud started at her for a while. Silence setting between the two. Then, Cloud broke away and returned to his breakfast. That was the way to Cloud's heart. Food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he left her room last night, he went quickly to his own room. Practically slamming the door behind him. He was in agony. _Almost kissed Tifa. Almost kissed Tifa. Almost kissed Tifa. _Kept running through his mind. He was trying to calm down. But only proved to make himself feel like a lunatic. He frantically pulled off all of his clothes and jumped in the shower. Curious enough. His shower was shared with Tifa's. It actually connected the two bedrooms. He bit back the urge that pulsed through him to rip her door open and throw her on her bed. When he looked at her in her room. With a sleepy look on her face, she just looked so damn beautiful. He wanted to kiss her. And he knew if he kissed her he could not stop. So he settled for a nice long cool shower. He bent his head down and let the water pound onto his neck and upper back.

Maybe it had been a bad idea coming back here. Especially seeing as how they were all alone now. With no Marlene and Denzel, he didn't know how strong his will power was. Not to mention, his mind continuously taunted him. Pointing out things about Tifa. It could make a man crazy. Well crazier than he already was. He stood in the shower for a long time, before he finally got out and dried off. He was sure it was around 1am by the time he went to bed. He had laid in bed tossing and turning. Mentally kicking himself, for just not kissing her.

When he woke that morning he noted he had fallen asleep in just a towel. So he got up and pulled on a pair of boxers. Not even thinking he would run into Tifa anyways. He was up pretty early. So he went into the bathroom and then made his way downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and finally opened his senses. He smelt a delicious scent. Tifa. In the kitchen, and she was making breakfast. He peeked around the corner at her. She was in a pair of short grey shorts and a navy blue tank top. It took all he had not to lay her out on the bar. She turned and smiled brightly. His breath caught in his throat. It amazed him how beautiful someone could look in the morning. And without a scratch of makeup. She was a true beauty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Tifa was walking around the bar picking up empty glasses and chatting with various regulars. She was very social and loved to take a break once and a while and listen to stories and sometimes even gossip. It wasn't her usual like, but she would never be rude to a customer. They are what brought life back to her bar. She looked around the room and saw all the happy faces and the people laughing. This is why she opened a bar. These kind of times, when people could forget their problems and just have fun.

Tifa was currently at a table with an older couple. They were in their late 40's and were talking about how they first met. It was astounding the way the man still caressed the woman's hand on the table. And how they exchanged quick and knowing glances. They were regulars and sometimes when Tifa would watch them from behind the bar, she saw how much they loved eachother. It always seemed like they forgot everyone else in the room. Just them two. They were the only ones that mattered. Tifa loved that. She hoped one day she would have that.

As if being called, Cloud came out from the back room and caught Tifa's wandering gaze. She smiled lightly and he smirked back. He was carrying more alcohol and other drinks up to the front. He offered to help Tifa tonight. Rather than sitting off to the sides. He said she always did too much. She was glad he wanted to help. Felt like he wanted to belong. Soon after their story, Tifa left the couple to finish collecting the glasses and returned to the bar. She looked out and made sure everyone at the bar had their drinks before carrying the dirty dishes into the back to put in the dishwasher.

Cloud was back there organizing her inventory. He was off to the right of the room and Tifa went to the left. Where the dishwasher and the sink were. She rinished the dishes quickly and fit the glasses into the rather average sized dishwasher. Cloud spoke up catching her off guard. "Teef, when was the last time you organized this stuff?" Tifa turned to Cloud and he had a few bottles in his hand.

"Uh, I am not sure Cloud. Why?" She walked over to where he was and looked at the bottles. Both were a very rare kind of wine. One was dated a few weeks ago and the other a few years.

"Well it's just all these bottles are kind of all over the place. You have alot of the new bottles toward the front. When you should have the older ones toward the front. Get rid of them first."

Tifa shrugged. "Oh. I hadn't realized. I can probably reorganize those after we close." She smiles up at Cloud.

He returns her gaze. "Well, I can do it for you."

"Thank you Cloud." Tifa leans over and kisses his cheek. She turns to walk away and Cloud grabs her arm. Having tossed the bottles back into the box. She raised her eyebrow and Cloud pulled her close to him. In an instant, his lips where on hers. For a moment, Tifa froze. Unsure of what to do. Then Cloud's tongue slide along her bottom lip and she gasped. As she did this, his tongue slide into her mouth and Tifa immediately repsonded. Her arms went around his neck and she moved closer to him. Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist. They both got lost in the kiss. Their tongues rubbing against the other's. Without knowing it, Tifa had backed Cloud against the wall and pressed more against him. Soon she was moaning lightly in her throat. Moaning to the feel of his lips on hers. And his tongue sliding against hers.

Before long, the both parted. They stared at eachother. Neither really knowing what to say to the other. For a while her eyes just clashed with his. Both searching for a positive reaction. Cloud reached out to Tifa first. "Tifa--"

It was just then that Tifa's name was called from the bar. Someone needing a refil. Tifa pulled away blinking rapidly. "I--I--" Tifa sighed and turned away and walked back out to the bar room. Cloud stood in the back kicking himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Cloud was sitting on his bed. His head was in his hands and he was breathing deeply. A million things surging through him. Like they always did. He sighed overdramatically and fell back onto his bed. He just stared up at the celing. Cloud groaned. He hated this. He could defeat a powerful being like Sephiroth. But if he tried to talk to a girl..Oh no! He can't do that. If only they put something in him that made him able to talk to the one girl he loved. Stupid ShinRa. Cloud slammed his fist on his wall. A bit childish. But as soon as those thoughts crossed his mind he grew angry.

It was then that he heard a thump. He sat up quickly wondering what he broke and noticed the pouch Vic gave him. It was on the floor in the middle of it. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at the bench in his room. His bag had fallen horizontal and was opened. _Must have fallen out._ Cloud got out of bed and walked over to it and picked it up. He pulled out the bottle and sat back down. His eyes staring at it for a while. His eyes narrowed as he wondered what he would wish for. He wouldn't wish for Tifa. Not if she was unwilling. He wouldn't wish she'd fall in love with him. He wanted to feel her real feelings. He wanted to know how she felt about him. _That's it! _He pulled the cork out of the bottle. Looking at it intently he said, very clearly, "I wish I knew what Tifa thinks about me." He took the vial to his lips and chugged it down in one sip. Immediately he felt a tad lightheaded. The last thing he saw was the world disappearing beneath a black cloud.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kind of short. Not really sure I like it. But eh...CHAPTER SIX EVERYONE. YAAAAY!_


	7. What the Hell!

_Author's Note: Feel free to kill me. I can accept death threats..how could i possibly leave it at that_

_for so long. A thousand apologies. Too much crap going on. And not a moment to spare...._

_Anyways...Onward!_

_Disclaimer: I own a Tifa Lockheart costume....Cloud's buster sword and Sephiroth's_

_Masamune sword. Sadly...I do not own the characters._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Seven: What the hell?!**

Cloud awoke the next morning feeling extremely groggy and odd. He sat up carefully in his bed and looked around the room. He noted that he was sleeping on top of his blankets, rather than beneath them. His eyes fell to the empty bottle beside his hand. That was right. He remembered. He remebered the kiss with Tifa. Then he remembered that he wished to know what she thought about him. He frowned. How the heck was he supposed to know if it worked or not? Stupid tonic crap probably didn't even work.

Last night, Cloud had just been so torn and desperate. He doubted it worked and that was his last thought about it before he took his clothes and went into the shower that connected his room and Tifa's. He tried to not think too hard about the woman asleep behind the other door. He looked at the door intently as though he could stare a hole into it. Just then, someone's soft voice broke his thoughts. _Harder....Cloud!!_ Cloud practically fell backwards onto the floor. What the hell...? He looked back up to the door and wondered what he had just heard. He sighed finally realizing it must have been his mind playing mean and sick jokes on him.

He turned on the shower and undressed quickly. He stepped into the shower and scrubbed himself roughly. Cursing himself the whole time. His mind giving him false hope. He knew that the voice sounded like Tifa. But clearly his mind had distorted her voice to say those, mind blowing words. Tifa wouldn't say that to him. He was pretty sure, he would never get the oppurtunity to hear those words. Ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After he was all showered and newly dressed, he had chosen a pair of black jeans and a navy blue muscle shirt, he walked down the stairs and into the bar room. He noted that Tifa had yet to come out of her room. So he took it upon himself to start brewing coffee and he lazily poured himself a bowl of cereal. Not wanting to do any cooking. When he had his cereal ready he also poured a cup of coffee and sat at the bar. He ate his meal in silence until he heard someone. "_I really need to stop having those dreams. But they were so hot! If only that would really happen in real life. It made me so unhinged_."

It was clear to him that it was Tifa's voice. She was practically shouting these words. His eyes widened wondering what she could possibly talking about. Apparently, she was having dreams. Hot dreams. Erotic dreams. And she desperately wanted them to come true. He shoveled down the rest of his cereal and rinsed out his dirty bowl by the time Tifa came to the bar. He saw that her face instanly reddened when she saw him.

"Morning Cloud." She said with her usual morning cheeriness.

He nodded slightly and put the dishes in the dishwasher. By then Tifa had made her way into the kitchen. She was getting a mug out of the cabinet to get coffee when Cloud heard, "_Can't believe we kissed last night. It was amazing."_ Now it was Cloud's turn to blush. "You enjoyed it?" He said turning to her.

Tifa looked over her shoulder at him. A confused look on her face. "Enjoyed what Cloud?"

"The kiss..." He said closing the difference between them.

_"What is he talking about? I never said anything...I thought it though." _Tifa turned and scooted to the left out of his grasp. "I didn't say anything about that Cloud."

Cloud stared at her hard. Tifa was now looking at him like he had escaped from a mental hospital. He was talking nonsense. _"I wonder if he is ok. Maybe he got drunk last night. And is still hung over."_Cloud's eyes widened. Her mouth never opened. Yet he heard her talking. This only caused Tifa to look at him more intently. _"Yeah he is drunk."_

"I'm not drunk." He said finally. Tifa raised an eyebrow. _"I guess by the way I was looking at him he thought I would ask." _Cloud sighed and leaned against the wall. He could hear her thoughts. He could hear Tifa's thoughts. What the hell was going on here? His memory floated back to the empty bottle upstairs. It worked! His mind now wandered. Should he tell Tifa? Or use this to his advantage. Maybe figure out how she really felt about him...

"Cloud are you okay?" Cloud's eyes focused back to reality. Tifa was standing in front of him waving her hands in his face. He put on a smile.

"Sorry Teef, guess I'm still just very tired." He shrugged for affect and Tifa let out a breath. He hugged her quickly and made his way upstairs. He closed his bedroom door and sighed in content. He decided not to tell Tifa and use this new "power" to his advantage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Cloud came back downstairs to find Tifa grumbling at the bar. He came up silently but to no avail. She still heard him approaching. She was currently bent over the bar with her arms folded and her head in the cradle her arms made. She groaned. "What's wrong Teef?" He sat at the bar across from her.

She raised her head and he saw how distraught she looked. "We...Are...Out...of Rum..." She said in a huffed voice.

Cloud hid his smile. She made it seem like a catastrophe. "Is that all?" He said in a soft voice.

Tifa looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean is that all?"

"Well you made it seem like a disaster." He said with a small shrug.

Tifa folded her arms over her chest. "It is a disaster Cloud. We open in two hours. And we have nothing." _"He is so dense sometimes. But still extremely sexy."_

Cloud's face heated up and he felt a smile tugging at his lips. "So let's go out and get some more."

"I'm not sure we have time."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Tifa. They're are two hours till opening. We will just run down to Wall Market and be right back in no time." He got up from the bar and walked over to the front door.

Tifa thought that over carefully. _"Why does this feel oddly like a date?"_

Cloud froze and looked at her over his shoulder. She appeared deep in thought. Perhaps daydreaming. Her thoughts were only flashes and words here and there. Was that what she wanted? For him to take her out? His shoulders slumped. He had found his answer. It seemed that Tifa did like him alot.

_"Well if it was a date....He waited too long to ask me." _She smiled up at it weakly. "All right Cloud, let's go."

And it seemed, he waited too long to figure this out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just left the liquor shop and were walking back up Wall Market toward Seventh Heaven. Cloud was happy that Tifa kept the same name. He had known how much she loved the original bar. After all, it was her home. Or what she called one. After suddenly having no home, to being welcomed into AVALANCE. All because of hatred of ShinRa. Cloud shivered involuntary. ShinRa had fucked with all of them. But in the long run, they had overcome ShinRa. Cloud looked over at Tifa and wished like hell he could take her into his arms right there. And crash his lips harshly against hers. Just savoring her taste in his mouth.

At that moment Tifa snuck a glance at him, and he pretended to look elsewhere. _"I love you Cloud."_ Cloud stopped dead in his tracks. Had he just heard right? Did Tifa just say that she loved him? Even in her mind...Still that was better than nothing. He quickly looked at her and watch her looking at him. She blushed. _"I didn't just say that out loud did I?"_

Cloud groaned. He still didn't want her to know that he could hear her thoughts. But he wanted so badly to tell her how he felt. However, the moment wasn't right. He wanted it to be romantic and for them to be alone. He wanted her. Desperately. But knew there was only a half hour left till opening. He wanted more time. Not just a quickie. Him saying he loved her, then her running off to tend to customers.

No. That wasn't going to happen. However, now he had an idea about how she felt toward him. In his mind, he realized the signs had been there all along. It was in her eyes. Her smile. Hell it was even in the way she talked to him. She treated him the same as the others. But there was always an unseen bond between them. She loved him....And he sure as hell loved her back. He decided he would plan something. Something special and meaningful. Because that was just what she deserved.

He came back to reality and noticed that she was looking at him curiously again. He needed to stop zoning out. She was going to get turned off by him real fast if he continued to go off into his own world. He looked at her reassuringly and took her free hand. He pulled her to him and he brought his lips to lightly brush hers. When he pulled away he saw that her eyes were closed and her lips parted as if she expected more. He felt giddy all at once and kissed her a second time. He wrapped his arms around her again and Tifa whimpered slightly. Cloud pulled away and Tifa was now bright red and seemed to be nervous.

"Cloud...I...uhm." She broke off. _"Kami, take me away Cloud. Take me back home and screw me all over the bar. I can't believe how much I want you right now." _Cloud smirked. Tifa bit her lip. "I like it." Cloud looked at her confused slightly. "The kissing. I like it." She frowned. "But, I don't want stolen kisses here and there. If you want to kiss me like that. Then, you should intend to be doing it for awhile."

He brushed a hair from her face. "what do you mean Teef?"

She sighed. "I mean if you want anything to come from this," gesturing between them. "Then I suggest you prove to me that you want me. And I am not just a replacement for someone."

Cloud looked at her with wide eyes. "Tifa, I would never.." She placed a finger to his lips.

"Then prove it." She said and kissed him lightly before walking again. Making her way back to the bar. Leaving him there to contemplate her words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There it is. Chapter seven. Blah. I hope you like it. Or at least what will come from here on in. I love you all_

_and I am sorry again for the delay. forgive the shortness. i promise super long next chapter_


	8. Challenge Accepted

_Author's Note: I cannot begin to apologize for my late update. so many things have happened_

_recently. I could not bring myself to write anything. First, my grandfather died._

_He was old, but it was a shock notheless. I live about a half hour from my parents and_

_i was with them alot. _

_Secondly, my best friend for two years decided he couldnt talk to me anymore because his_

_new girlfriend doesnt want me to talk to him. We live like 4875834758miles away. Seriously?!_

_All in all I havent had any inspiration. But here i am. I hope everyone likes this and it comes out well..._

_Disclaimer: I own a Tifa Lockheart costume....Cloud's buster sword and Sephiroth's_

_Masamune sword. Sadly...I do not own the characters._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Eight: Challenge accepted**

The night droaned on. It actually hadn't begun all that great. After Tifa and Cloud had returned to Seventh Heaven, she began to set up for opening. He helped a bit but once people began to shuffle in he moved to his secluded booth to think. He was sure to keep an eye on Tifa. Making sure if she needed him he would see it. He was currently slumped in the booth. Cloud contemplated all and any ideas he could come up with. Something romantic yet not cheesy. He wanted to impress Tifa. Not have her laughing at him. He raked his hands through his spikes. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Images made their way into his mind.

He could go the natural root. Take her out to dinner and a movie. He mentally as well as physically rolled his eyes. Great. I'm sure that will impress Tifa. My sense of imagination and everything. Where the hell would he even take her to dinner? There wasn't much. As for resturants at all. He was pretty sure the only 'resturant' was this bar. Well they served some food along with drinks. A hot dog or hamburger here and there. No one really came here to order food of course. Just to order drinks and probably gawk at Tifa. Who wouldn't?

The next idea that came barreling into his mind was to of course take her on vacation to Costa Del Sol. He wasn't sure if he could drag her away from the bar that she loved so much. Hell he loved it to. It was home to him. Their home. All the time he spent thinking of Tifa when he was a kid, it wasn't anything like the outcome. This wasn't a bad thing. They were together. Maybe not completely. But he lived with her. They had kids. Not theirs but Marlene and Denzel sure seemed like it. Thinking back to the Costa Del Sol idea, he did want her relaxed and enjoying her time. He was seriously contemplating this idea.

Not to mention how great it would be to see her in a bikini. His mouth was practically watering at the thought.

His gaze drifted over to Tifa. She was smiling polietly as she mixed drinks for a few women. Probably out on some kind of 'girl's night' or whatever they called it nowadays. He sighed once again. There definetly wasn't anything to with her around here. Other than taking up to her room to fuck her brains out so to speak. As much as he loved...loved that idea. He wanted to show Tifa that she meant more to him then that. He raised an eyebrow as her gaze drifted to his. Her eyes locking onto hers. He could see the mockery and slight glint of a challenge. That was pretty much what she had given to him today. A challenge. Well that was certainly the way he saw it. Cloud's mouth curved into a wicked and mischevious smirk. As if he was saying he accepted her challenge. Tifa bit her lip to hold in a slight laugh she knew would have spilled out.

Cloud tore his gaze from her. Setting into his mind, a perfect yet pleasurable plan of making Tifa, eat her stupid challenge. He could fight fire with fire. He knew she never expected him to step up to this. He knew she loved him. Deeply. But she had no idea how much he truly was in love with her. Now she presented him with this chance. This new oppurtunity. He would be a fool to let this pass him. Cloud Strife was certainly no fool.

At least...he wasn't always...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa was once again drying off recently washed dishes. She was humming to herself softly. Her wine colored eyes lifting to spy on a certain Blonde Spiky male every now and then. She had grown more nervous since they had returned from their shopping adventure. She had no clue where that confident and cocky woman had come from. Sure she could handle her own, and fight various types of monsters. But she had just dug herself possibly and early grave. She just challenged Cloud, if he would accept it, to prove his love. And not more than ten minutes ago, he had accepted. She exhaled a breath she had no clue she had been holding back.

It was just then that her bar door opened. A cool night breeze reached her somewhat exposed skin. It chilled her and her eyes rose to check on the new comer. She saw a flash of red and the figure was right in front of her. A tall male in a black buisness suit. His eyes a warm and exotic green color. He had a plesantly greek like sculpted face. A slightly crooked nose in the bridge area, wide eyes and somewhat high cheek bones. His hair was a flaming red and in short spikes that went in all directions.

Tifa forced a smile out. "Good evening Reno."

He smiked. It was sort of dashing. As if he expected Tifa to swoon. "Evening sweet. How are you?"

She wasn't the swooning type. "Fine. What can i get you?"

Reno again smiled. It currently reached his eyes. It was a pleasant smile. "I would love some burgandy champagne love."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you drink champange?"

"Since I realized it was the color of your eyes."

Tifa mentally rolled her eyes and quickly peered behind Reno to notice a fuming Cloud. It baffeled Tifa that she never knew Cloud was the jealous type. But there he was in a corner. His fist tight and eyebrows narrowed. She found it oddly adorable. Her eyes returned to Reno. "Alright then. Coming right up." She turned away from the bar and grabbed a champagne glass and went off in search for his beverage. She kept the champagne in the back because it wasn't ordered to much and she needed all the room she could muster.

She began to remember the old Seventh Heaven and what it used to be. It was vastly bigger. But that was mostly so they could house their headquarters. Just the word headquarters made Tifa want to giggle. It wasn't the type of thing she usually was known to do. But still the word alone made her think of some undercover organization. She supposed that in the long run that was exactly what they were.

Minutes later she came back to the bar with a glass of wine for Reno. She bit her lip when she realized that Cloud was sitting on the side of Reno. Both seemed to be talking nonchalantly. About what, Tifa wasn't sure. When she approached them, they seemed to be talking about the Turks. Tifa highly doubted that CLoud cared about them at all. Probably just an excuse to see what Reno was up to. Recently, Reno had been trying to get with her. It wasn't like he was not a good guy. He had made her laugh occassionally. And he was there to talk to her while Cloud was away. Tifa just wasn't sure that she saw him as that type of guy. Her type of guy...

"We were just glad that Rufus ShinRa didn't die because of those three idiots." Reno said and shot Tifa a smile as she put his drink in front of him.

"Yeah, too bad." Cloud mumbled. Then just nodded. Tifa bit her lip from laughing and refiled Cloud's drink for him. _'I wonder what Cloud would think if he knew that Rufus asked me out.' _Cloud began to choke on the sip he had just taken. Tifa was facing away from him to get some more _Crown Royal _from the shelf. She whilred around when she heard Cloud.

"Are you okay Cloud?"

He raised his eyes to her and slammed his hands down on the bar breathing heavily. After a few moments he choked out "Yes." He sat there breathing heavy. Tifa gave him another shot and he chugged it down. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Rufus ShinRa asked Tifa out?! Damn how gone was Cloud. Alot apparently. He quirked an eye to glimpse at Reno. Reno's eyes were all over Tifa. Cloud growled inwardly. Then to make matters worse, Tifa dropped the cap absentmindedly and bent to pick it up. Cloud could see the lust and the huge grin that was plastered to Reno's face. Cloud coughed again. Tifa jumped up elegantly as possibe.

"How about some water Cloud?" She said smiling.

Cloud nodded and continued to burn holes into Reno with his eyes. When Tifa retuned she set down a tall glass of water. Cloud thanked her and chugged it down. Once he was done he looked at Tifa sheepishly, "Just went down the wrong pipe before." He smirked.

Tifa chuckled. "Cloud..."

He smirked wider and Reno grumbled. Cloud shoved the thought of Reno from his mind and concentrated on Tifa. And how he was going to handle things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again it was closing. Cloud was in the back washing dishes while Tifa swept the floors after having just wiped down the tables. She was humming some unknown tune to him. He just listened. It was a great melody whatever it was. His foot began to tap to her voice and soon words were flowing from Tifa's lips. She had no clue that she had an audience.

_i don't want to be saved, I wanna go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back_

I thought it was too late  
I thought you disappeared  
Its been a while since I believed in you  
I used to have the strength  
I used to just walk away  
But now that I see you  
It's not enough

I'm falling once again  
I'm following the way  
Nothing's changed since I believed in you  
I knew that you would come  
I thought that I'd be afraid  
But now that I have you  
Its not enough 

By this time Cloud had stopped washing the dishes and peered out to the bar floor. He looked around and found Tifa. She was sweeping but would hold the broom up at various moments of the song to use it as a microphone. He had no idea Tifa could sing. Nor had he ever expected that she wouldn't be half bad. Upon futher inspection he saw that Tifa had earbuds in her eyes. She was obviously listening to an Ipod or something. He smirked and carefully walked out and around the bar to get closer.__

Forgotten fears I throw away  
All of the caution out into the wind  
My soul is thirsty  
And I'm dreaming of you  
Get out of my mind (come back)

I don't want to be saved, I wanna go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back  
I don't want to be saved, I wanna give in to you  
Together we will find a way to come back 

Tifa finished and shot a fist up into the air. Cloud stifled a laugh thinking the whole scene before him was hilarious and cute at the same time. Once she had started to return to sweeping Cloud mad himself known and began to slow clap. Tifa stopped. She bit her lip unsure and glanced over her shoulder. Upon seeing Cloud's smiling face she whipped around completely.

"Cl...cloud?! Uh..How long have you been there?!" She grumbled.

He walked closer to her. "Hm-From the beginning Tifa." He watched as her face reddened slightly.

"I was afraid of that..." She said softly.

"Come on Teef, you were really good!" He said taking her hand and placing the broom up against a nearby table.

"Really?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Tifa." He smiled again and pulled her close to him. He placed his lips against hers lightly and then wrapped his arms around her waist. It only took Tifa a few seconds to respond to this. Her hands crept up to his neck, wrapping loosely around it. She pressed herself into him and he responded by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Tifa returned the kiss but after a few minutes, she pulled away.

"Cloud..." She began.

He placed a finger against her lips. "I know Teef, I know. You want more. How about you and I take a vacation?" He said.

She thought about that for a bit. "Where exactly would we go Cloud?"

"Well, I'm not sure of a destination. We could just go around. You know, together. On the road again." Tifa smiled at that thought.

"Hm--I'll think about it Cloud. And let you know." She pulled out of his grasp and walked into the back. He stood there for a bit unmoving. Then he proceeded to finish the sweeping and put the broom away. He saw that Tifa had finished the dishes, so he started up the stairs and walked down the hall to his room. Before he entered his room he saw Tifa coming up.

"Ok Cloud I thought about it." She said breathlessly. "I was thinking maybe I would like to go with you."

"Maybe?" He teased.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Ok, Yes Cloud I will go with you."

He smiled. "Great Teef. You won't regret it."

"I better not." She mumbled and then disappeared into her room.

Cloud entered his room still smiling as he got ready for bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon the next day. Cloud was sitting in the living room they had put together a year before. It was upstairs and located between Marlene and Tifa's door. Cloud was reading up on the news trying to figure out where they would go first. Tifa entered the room and sat down on the couch beside him. "So what exactly do I need to bring?"

Cloud looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was going to pack this morning and then I realized I have no clue where we will go. Should I bring a winter coat, my bathing suit, or maybe I should bring all my Materia."

Cloud's mind obviously shot right to the image of Tifa in a bikini. He felt a shiver pulse up his spine. He cleared his throat which seemed oddly dry at the moment. "Well bring the essential Materia's and I guess we will probably stop at Costa Del Sol. So you can bring your uhm--bathing...suit." He choked out finally.

Tifa ignored his slight hesitation and then smiled. "Alright then, I'll go continue to pack. When will we be leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. You know an early start." He said. Tifa nodded and left the room. Cloud's eyes returned to the papers and saw that Nibelheim was being completely redone. The Inn was getting refurnished and the town spruced up. His eyes also wondered to the real estate ads. It seemed that alot of houses were being sold there. Cloud then decided that before they destroyed his hometown and all the memories, that he and Tifa would definetly make a stop there. After all that was were they had met.

=COMMENCE FLASHBACK= _(This flashback is completly fiction. This is probably not how it happened. but humor me.)_

_A five year old Cloud was looking out the window in the living room. His mother was currently in the kitchen baking up some goodies that she had promised him. Since it was his birthday after all. He was a bit upset that he didn't have anyone to share his birthday with except for his mother. But he didn't mind so much. He did love his mom._

_But currently his eyes were fixed on the moving van that had pulled up right beside his house. In front of the vacant house beside his. His eyes widened when he saw the men carrying boxes of toys and some accesories that seemed to belong to a girl. Cloud smirked and made his way to the front door pulling it open and sitting on the steps. _

_He stared in wonder watching the men piling in and out of the van to get everything out. Soon enough they were finished and drove off. Not much after Cloud saw a little girl exit the house. She had long dark brown hair that was in pigtails. She was short and was about his age. She was wearing a nice white flower dress and holding a Chocobo plushie. She looked out at the new town and then her eyes caught something to the side and she saw Cloud. Cloud smiled polietly and stood up wiping off dirt he was sure wasn't there._

_"Hello." He said smiling._

_The girl looked at him and then returned his smile. "Hi."_

_"My name is Cloud. What's yours?"_

_"Tifa..." She said shyly._

_Cloud shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. There arnt many kids here." He said sadly._

_She glanced around and saw a small group of kids playing. "What about them?"_

_Cloud raised his eyes to the group and sighed. "They don't like me."_

_"Why not?" _

_He shrugged. "I don't have a dad." He kicked a rock softly._

_Tifa looked at him. "I like you."_

_"Really?" He asked._

_"Yes." She laughed lightly_

_"I like you too Tifa." _

_Tifa smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Will you be my friend?"_

_Cloud got all red and nodded. "Want to come in for cookies? It's my birthday."_

_"How old are you?!"_

_"Five." He said proudly_

_She sighed. "Aw I'm only four."_

_He chuckled. "It's ok I'll protect you." They shared a smile and he led her into his house._

_=End FLASHBACK=_

Cloud was decided. They would make a stop in Nibelheim. He sighed remembering when things were once easy and simply. Boy was it hard growing up...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_END CHAP 8. I KNOW TIFA DID SEEM SORTA OCC. AND WHY WOULD SHE SING. IONNO PEOPLE. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CUTE. SHE IS A GIRL YOU KNOW. JUST BECAUSE SHE ACTS ALL TOUGH DOESN'T MEAN SHE DOESNT HAVE HER MOMENTS. HEHE. THE SONG WAS 'NOT ENOUGH' BY MY FAVORITE BAND EVER!! LACUNA COIL. THEY ARE MY WRITING INSPIRATION....HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ILL TRYTO UPDATE AGAIN ASAP. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.__  
_


	9. Costa del Sol

_Author's note: It has come to my attention that I have not yet thanked the _

_Reviewers. {Slaps self} My apologies._

_Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers. I am so thrilled that each of you like this story_

_and i look forward to more reviews. ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I own a Tifa Lockheart costume....Cloud's buster sword and Sephiroth's_

_Masamune sword. Sadly...I do not own the characters._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Nine: Costa Del Sol**

They had decided first and foremost that they would take Fenrir to Costa Del Sol. So first they had to stop at the shop Cloud had dropped Fenrir off at a few days earlier. The man told Cloud that Fenrir was running very well and that he had given the bike a tune up. Cloud thanked the man immensely. His bike was his love. Well maybe not anymore. Not his only love anyway.

Cloud hopped onto his bike and revved it to life. Tifa smiled and pulled her bag onto her shoulders. She had wore the appropriate attire. Thankfully. She was wearing leather capris and her matching leather vest. With a pair of black hiking boots. She swung one leg over the bike behind Cloud and pulled herself on. Remembering that Cloud drove like a maniac. She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso. She wasn't afraid. She didn't want to die either.

Cloud felt Tifa pressing against his back and his heart seemed to hammer through his chest. He breathed deep trying to ignore the feel of her large bust squished against him. He tried and failed. More images sprang into his already perverted mind. He also wondered if he and Tifa ever got together, if maybe she would have sex with him on his bike. He smirked widely knowing she could not see. He heard a slight chuckle from her but shrugged it off as soon as he saw a group of children playing. He laughed too when one of them tripped the other.

Soon they were out of the city and zooming through the countryside. Cloud loved to take long lesiure rides through the country. It was calming to him. Usually. Now he had Tifa pressed up against him. Her breath hot on his neck. Involuntarily, Cloud shivered slightly as her breath tickled his neck. He tried so hard to once again shake it off. This time he strained to focus on the rode ahead of him.

Good thing he knew how to get to Junon. He could get there with his eyes closed.

This was basically the same thing....Sort of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud handed Tifa a long island iced tea. She was currently looking over the railing of the ship they were on. Looking out at what he didn't know. But her face seemed so serene. She looked beautiful. Well she always looked beautiful. But at the moment it was more so of an erethreal look. He leaned against the railing looking out at the world. The world they had saved. He couldn't believe that it happened not more than about five years ago. They had taken on ShinRa and Sephiroth to save Planet. They had come out victorious. However, they had lost a dear friend along the way.

Aerith.

She wasn't his girl. She never was. Cloud wasn't foolish. He knew that. He knew that she was with Zack. He remembered him talking about her. And how in love the man had sounded. Cloud never wanted to replace his friend. Never. He did know that Aerith often compared the two. He had met Aerith in a similar way to when Zack met her. Falling through the church roof. He chuckled to himself. Poor girl, two guys had fallen for her. Literally.

Aerith was beautiful and caring. Cloud was so blessed to have even met her. He knew that Tifa thought he was in love with Aerith. But in truth, it was not possible. Cloud knew that it was not possible for him to love anyone other than Tifa.

There was that time at the Gold Saucer, instead of going on the Gondola with Aerith, he had worked up the courage to go with Tifa. He remembered feeling extremely nervous. His hands were all sweaty and his leg kept shaking. He was trying to listen to their conversation. Yet, he was too busy calming his own heart. Trying to make it so it wasn't pounded so fast or so loud. Then, just before the fireworks came, he knew they were about to kiss. Just based on how closely they got. And then, nothing.

He chickened out. Or she did. Whoever did the fact remained the kiss never happened.

Looking over at Tifa now he mentally kicked himself. If he had made a move that night, maybe things would be different. Maybe they wouldn't have to go through this repetative dance. He loved her. Now he knew she loved him. It was up to him to make their vacation a success. Because he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to keep asked Tifa for another chance. Even if she offered him another chance. He wouldn't take it. No this was it. It was now or never.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat docked in Costa del Sol within an hour. Cloud and Tifa grabbed their belongings and he took hold of Fenrir. He walked the bike down the connector to the island. Tifa walked in front of him. It was so bright at Costa Del Sol. Of course it was. This was after all the vacation central. Land of the sun. It was lucky that Cloud and Tifa had both grabbed some sunglasses before leaving the Edge.

They came to the town square. Tifa looked around at the various venders and shops while Cloud made his way to the Inn so that he could check both of them in. The innkeeper was a young woman with pale blond hair and grey eyes. She was a few feet shorter than he was. He wondered if she had breathing problems because she was wearing a tight blue sundress. She smiled widely at him. She was obviously flirting with him. He refrained from rolling his eyes. Not wanting to appear arrogant. But all he could think was Tifa has a much bigger bust. Not that it was the only reason he loved her. But it was certainly nice to look at. Or dream of looking at.

"I would like to check in please." He said humbly.

The girl nodded and smirked. "Of course Mr..."

"Strife. Cloud Strife." He replied.

She bit her lip and typed something on the computer. This whole world had now become all electronical like. Even most of his deliever orders had been placed online. Thankfully he and Tifa has aquired a computer. It had expanded their service double. The girl looked back up at Cloud. "One bed or two?"

Cloud figeted with that question. If he got two beds then maybe Tifa would think that he didn't want her. But he also didn't want her to assume that he was going to try anything. Not that he wasn't. He was definetly going to try something. Every chance he got. "One." He said. Let her assume away. The girl returned to typing on the computer and then turned and got something from behind her. Then turned back and handed him his room key.

"Enjoy Sir!" She winked.

He ignored it and muttered a "thanks." Before taking his luggage back out to park Fenrir outside their cabin . He met up with Tifa and the two walked to their own cabin. That was the big change that Costa del Sol made. Nice renovated cabins. Each cabin consisted of a living room and joining kitchen, a large bathroom and large bedroom. He placed Fenrir under the tent like garage that was out front of the cabin. Then he proceeded to unlock the door.

Tifa went in first and looked around. "It has gotten much cozier." She said finally. Cloud placed the bags down and looked the place over.

"Yeah." He said.

"So uh, should we get unpacked before we venture out?" She asked quietly. Cloud nodded and they continued into the cabin more walking to the bedroom. He opened that door and the two ushered it. "Did you only get one room?" She asked looking around. Cloud bit his lip but nodded again. He watched as Tifa's face turned slightly pink. He smiled happily. Finally she just nodded and placed her bag on the bed. Cloud followed suite and the two unpacked their belongings.

After they were finished about ten minutes Cloud asked Tifa, "So what would you like to do Tifa?" He looked at the clock that was in the bedroom and saw that it was a little after noon. It was good that they had left early enough so they still would have time to go out and have fun before it got too dark.

Tifa sat on the corner of the bed thinking. "We could go to the beach." She said softly.

Cloud's mind, once again ventured to places he only hoped he could go. He cleared his now constricting throat. "Alright." He walked over to his draw to collect his bathing suit. "I'll change in the bathroom. Just come out when you are ready." She nodded and he left the room.

Tifa walked over to her draw and pulled out a black bathing suit. She shed her clothes quickly and pulled on her bottoms and then came to her top. She slipped the top over her head and adjusted the cloth to cover her chest. It barely covered anything. But Tifa just shrugged and tied it behind her back. She brushed her hair quickly and slid on some flip flops. Before leaving the room she grabbed; sunscreen, her sunglasses and a beach towel. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Once she came out completely she saw Cloud. His back was to her and she saw that he wore grey swim trunks. And that was it. She jumped at the chance to look over his body. _"He has such a nice body." "Look at those muscles." "I'd like to kiss all down his back." _Cloud finally turned around after he heard Tifa's thoughts about his body. Once she had a full view of his six pack and how built he was. It wasn't overly gross but just right.

Cloud on the other head immediately felt a bloody nose coming on. There was Tifa in front of him. Wearing the sorriest excuse for a bathing suit ever. First, the top could barely cover her generous bust. But he didn't mind looking at them. His eyes trailed down to her tight stomach. She definetly kept in shape. And finally, the bottoms were so tight against her butt. He could see when she turned to shut the bedroom door. He felt somewhat faint but held himself up. He could definetly picture kissing her breasts and massaging her ass.

Tifa's cheeks flushed. He was staring at her longer than he thought. He smiled weakly. "Tifa...." He tried to ignore the tightening in his swim trunks. She returned his smile and walked up to him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. She was so close to him. She started to walk to the door and Cloud took her hand. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He stepped closer to her and pulled her to him kissing her lips. He couldn't control himself. He had to at least kiss her if nothing else. She returned his kiss eagerly and he held onto her as if she would float away. After a few moments they pulled apart. Tifa bit her lip and Cloud brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Ready now." He whispered.

Tifa nodded and they both left the cabin. Walking a little ways to the beach. Cloud took Tifa's hands in his and she went pink again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud growled to himself. They had made it to the beach and he could see every male there looking at Tifa's body with lust in their eyes. He pulled her to him closer giving all of them a narrowed gaze. Unbeknownst to Tifa of course. She laid down her blanket on the sand and sat down as Cloud layed his towel out beside hers and sat down. Tifa looked out at the water for a bit and then turned to Cloud.

"Before I forget can you put some sunscreen on me?" She asked not looking at his face. But up at the bright sun.

Cloud's hands shook. He would get to touch her soft supple body. He bit his lip and she turned to him smirking. Not being able to find his voice he simply nodded. She layed down on her stomach first so he could get her back. He stared at her bare back and quickly grabbed the sunscreen bottle. He squeezed some out onto his hand and began to spread it out on her back. He massaged her gently rubbing it all over. He heard a soft whimper from her and then he heard, "_Kami his hands are amazing. This feels so wonderful. I wish he would never stop. His hands are so strong and rough. It's turning me on." _He groaned inwardly. He worked his way down to her lower back and then worked some onto her legs. He waited for a few minutes just looking over her body before he said, "Now the front."

Tifa rolled over and Cloud choked. Almost. Her eyes were closed and her body was laid out so nicely before him. He got more sunscreen and like a chicken he started with her legs. Her long and smooth legs. He marveled at how toned she was. Her body was curvy and slim. But she wasn't overly skinny. Just slim and so succulent looking. His hands moved onto her stomach now. Massaging the lotion onto her. His and came to the bottom of her breasts and he wanted to close his eyes. But he continued. He rubbed her neck and onto her collarbone. Trailing down to the valley between her breasts. Her skin was so soft. So creamy and beautiful. His hands worked onto the parts of her breasts that were not covered by the cloth. By now he could feel his mouth drying up. He saw a small smile on her face. He wondered if she knew how much she was torturing him.

Finally, he was finished and he told that to Tifa. She thanked him and sat up. "Want to go swimming?" She asked.

Cloud sat back for a second and his eyes were closed but his eyes were narrowed as if he was concentrating on something. He was. He was willing his errection to go down so he could finally stand up. It took him a few minutes but soon his eyes opened and he looked up at Tifa. "Alright."

"Race ya." She said smirking and turned her heel. His eyes widened. Oh no. Tifa would be running. In a tiny bikini. This he had to see. He took off like a bat out of hell and made it to the water well before her. Having jumped over various people to get there. He turned and saw that Tifa was still far enough away. Her eyes narrowed and she sped up. Cloud just stood there. Watching her run. ((_Just think Baywatch people))_

She finally made it to the water with a pout on her lips. "Aw no fair. You cheated." He grinned wickedly and wadded into the water. She smiled lightly and followed him in. He swam out aways and she followed. The two were far out. Futher than anyone else. But not too far as so they could drift. At first the two just swam and then they moved onto splashing eachother. Like they were kids. Except Cloud wanted to do thinks to her in that water that he was pretty sure no kid should be doing.

Tifa splashed him and Cloud smiled thinking of something. He got underwater and swam around her. Tifa looked at the water trying to figure out where he had gone. All of a sudden he popped out of the water and grabbed her. Tifa struggled out of his grasp and CLoud chuckled. She whiped around and looked at him. "You jerk." She started to hit him. Lightly though. Not a Tifa hit. Or he'd be seriously hurt. She was a strong girl. Cloud grabbed her hands and pulled her through the water so that she was a millimeter from him.

"Ya but it was worth it. Because now im going to do this." He kissed her harshly at first. But he soon softened it. Tifa's arms went around him and his tongue entered her mouth. She moaned softly and Cloud's hand went down her sides and he picked her legs up. She wrapped them around his torso and her tongue met his. He groaned. His hands slid over her ass and she bucked her hips into him. Within seconds his errection was pressing against her mound. Tifa moaned again sharply. But not loud enough for anyone to take any notice. Cloud continued to kiss her passionately. Her hands held onto him tightly. After a few more moments they pulled away breathing heavily. Tifa was smiling and blushing fiercely. Cloud thought she looked so sexy. He wished he could take her right then. Soon enough he would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have Chapter NINE. Is anyone else like..."JUST DO IT ALREADY?!!" Cuz i know I am.

ANd i am the one writing this. Hehe. Don't worry you will all get you lemons soon enough. I promise.

Good things come to those who wait.

Cloud should remember those words....Right.

Btw..he is such a hentai.

I love it!

Thanks again to all my reviewers. I truly love you all!

Ja Ne


	10. Lips, Hands, Bliss

_Author's Note:_

_Wow I'm at chapter ten. And I have 70 reviews. Holy Freaking Crows!_

_So at first I wasn't really sure what direction I was heading with this story._

_I'm still not fully sure. Bleh. I am just going with it at the moment._

_Something will come to me eventually. Or so I hope. ^-^_

_I would like to thank anyone that reads this. Even if you don't review, I appreciate you reading this anyways. However, reviews are always welcomed. Hehe._

_**Disclaimer**_

_I own a Tifa Lockheart Cosplay costume. Cloud's BUSTER sword,_

_And Sephiroth's MASAMUNE sword._

_Sadly Square Enix owns the rest.....Lucky dogs!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten: Lips, Hands, Bliss.**

After they had finished at the beach, they decided to do a little window shopping. Tifa had taken her towel and wrapped it over herself. Much to Cloud's disappointment and happiness. Obvious disappointment because he could no longer gawk at her bikini clad body. And happiness that it meant no one else could oggle her. They were walking side by side and every once in a while their hands would brush.

He looked at Tifa briefly and saw her looking around at all the people. He watched as she smirked at a woman and man holding the hand of a little boy with sandy hair. He was around four. Then he watched as Tifa's eyes looked over to another couple. A male and female holding hands and gazing at the other every once in a while. _"I wonder if we will ever be a couple..." _Cloud frowned a bit. Didn't she think he was going to prove himself?

Her eyes slid over to him and he looked away quickly. _"I wonder what would it be like to hold hands with him..."_

It was at this point he realized that she was oddly insecure around him. This baffled him. What reason could she have for being insecure around him? They had known eachother all of their lives practically. He had loved her for the longest time. They had even saved the world together. Twice. So what reason would she ever have for being insecure? She had to know how beautiful she was. Hell practically every male thought so.

Barret..Cid...Vincent....Hell even Reno and Rufus had showed some sort of interest in her physical attributes.

Then another thought occured to him. Maybe she just feared rejection. She had made it pretty clear that she loved him. Yet he hadn't done anything in response. Lately sure. But years of him treating her as no more than a friend. Maybe it gets to her and she suspects that he wanted someone better.

As if there could ever be anyone better...

He had been gazing at the ocean as they walked by for some time when he felt his arm being tugged on. He rose his eyes to meet Tifa and she was smiling. The sun was low so it was as if it was right behind her head, giving her face an eloquent glow. Her smile tugged at his heartstrings. Gods was she ever beautiful.

"Cloud. I'm kinda hungry. Can we get something to eat?" She questioned and looked at him. Her smile dropping slightly. _"He's looking at me as though I'm dinner..."_ Her smile went right back up at that thought. _"Not dinner...perhaps dessert."_

Cloud felt the wind knocked out of him. It was true he was a hentai. In almost every sense of the word. But was Tifa? Or was it that she just really wanted him? Sighing he decided he would try and answer that question later. "What would you like to get Teef?"

Her eyes glided around the shops. He watched as she bit her lip looking for somewhere that sounded good. Her focus paused on a small resturant right on the water. "How about that one?" She offered and Cloud turned his head to check out the establishment.

It was named simply, _Bella Note. _

He turned his attention back to Tifa and saw that she was already looking at him with that smile still there. How could he say no? Not that he would.."Sure Teef." He took her hand and felt triumph at her blush. Then he proceeded to walk with her to the resturant.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The hostess sat them down in a small booth. Cloud at one end while Tifa was at the other. The whole theme of the place was obvious ocean related. The table was in the shape of a sea shell that had been carved out of wood. There was a light that hung from the celing. The light was a replica of a jellyfish made out of blown glass. It hung from the celing on a cord that was decorated as a pearl styled necklace. At first Cloud and Tifa thought they would be underdressed. He was still in his swim trunks and Tifa in her bikini and towel. But they saw that pretty much every one was dressed like that here.

The hostess said that the waiter would be right with them.

Cloud looked at Tifa and watched her looking around. A small smile on her face. _"This place is so original. I like it!" _She turned to Cloud. "i like it here! The whole theme of it is so original."

"Yeah it's different." Was Cloud's reply.

Within a few moments the waiter came to their table. He was in his early twenties with dark brown hair that was tossled and gleaming grey eyes. The staff here had a uniform that consisted of a green polo shirt with khaki shorts. The said man was also currently looking Tifa over in a predatory manner. Cloud almost let a jealous growl slip out. Jealous? Why? He had no reason to be. She was here with him wasn't she? Not that beach head. The waiter handed them each a menu.

"Hello I'm Tai. I will be your waiter for the evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" Tai turned to Tifa first with an idiotic smile on his face. Cloud wished he had brought Apocalypse. He would ram that sword so far up the guy's as.....

"I'll have a bay breeze." Tifa replied happily.

The man of course gave Tifa what he hoped was a dashing smile before he turned to Cloud. Cloud's eyes were narrowed but saw that Tifa had just gone back to looking over the menu paying no mind to the waiter. HAHA! "I will have Harvest Ale." The waiter was off to get the drinks.

"So what will you have Cloud?" Tifa asked happily. _"I wonder if he thinks this is a date.....Wait is it?"_

Cloud represed a chuckle looking at the blush on her face. "Probably steak and shrimp." He replied leaning back in his chair. He loved his new 'power'. He heard Tifa searching through the choices. One thought line stood out. "_I can't get that...What if it gives me bad breath? And if Cloud kisses me again, i'll have terrible breath..." _Cloud felt his ego swell. She wanted to kiss him already.

Tai the waiter returned with their drinks. Tifa thanked him and the poor boy actually seemed to blush. The whole display disgusted Cloud. Couldn't this idiot see that she was here. With someone else. With Cloud! For crying out loud. Tifa chuckled. Which brought him back. Tai must have said something funny. Cloud was fumming. He ordered his food quickly so he could get the man away. His eyes slid to Tifa as she downed her drink. Cloud's eyes widened. Tifa caught his look and smiled sheepishly.

"What? I'm on vacation right?"

Cloud nodded.

"Alright then." After a few minutes she waved over Tai for another Bay breeze. This was going to be an interesting night.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He didn't know how long they stayed in that resturant just talking and laughing. When they finally were ready to leave, Tifa was stumbling a bit. Nothing too drastic. Just a few trips here and there. But Cloud didn't take any chances. He picked her up bridal style carrying her to their cabin. Her thoughts weren't slurred, they just seemed to run together. As if a million things ran through her head. When they finally made it to the cabin, he set Tifa down on the bed. She had fallen asleep on the way here. He looked over at the clock. It was only 8pm. He shrugged it off and pulled a blanket over Tifa's body as he left to take a shower. It had been a long painful day. Watching Tifa walk around in that itty bitty bikini seemed to take all his willpower to keep off of her.

And he needed a shower. Badly.

He walked over to his drawer and took out some clean boxers and a pair of pajama pants. He looked over at Tifa's form. He decided he would sleep on the couch. As much as his body screamed at him to join the beautiful woman. He didn't want to push his luck. He left the room and entered the bathroom. He shed his bathing suit and turned the water on. It had been a somewhat hot day, so CLoud opted for cool water. Not to mention it would calm his...hormones.

He stepped beneath the spray and felt his muscles relaxing. He released all his tension and just stood there for a bit. The water pounded on his back. It felt wonderful to him. His back had been sore lately. Probably all the time he spent upright on that darn motorcycle. Cloud washed up before returning to just standing there. The spray felt good but he was in need of a back crack or massage. Something.

He got out of the shower and dried off. He did the necessities like brush his teeth, brush his hair and pull on his sleep pants. He wasn't ready to go to sleep or anything so he figured he would just go watch television and probably fall asleep. He picked up his dirty laundry and put it in a laundry basket under the sink in the bathroom. He sighed to himself and left the bathroom.

Cloud was about to turn the television on when the bedroom door opened and Tifa came out wearing a short black cotton night dress. It was spagetti strapped and had a vneck that Cloud admired. Tifa smiled at Cloud before she entered the bathroom with a toothbrush. Deciding against the television he sat on the couch and waited for Tifa. She emerged minutes later and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"How did I get here?" She asked quietly.

"You were stumbling a bit so i carried you." He replied.

She bit her lip shyly. "Thank you Cloud." She shared a look with him. "Guess I fell asleep huh?"

He nodded with a smile. "You must have been worn out from all the traveling. Cloud yawned and stretched. He felt a sharp pain in his back and winced a bit. Tifa caught this and was at his side.

"You ok Cloud?" She had her hand on his back.

He rubbed his shoulder blade and nodded. "Yeah I'm ok. Just been having some issues lately." He looked at Tifa and saw her frowning. _"He has a hurt back and still he carried me..." _

"Cloud." She started.

"Yeah?"

"Go lay down on the bed." She said firmly.

He frowned. "Huh?"

"Do as I say." She said.

He stared at her for a minute then proceeded to get up walking over to the bedroom and going in. She followed him closely and he sat on the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach."

He raised an eyebrow but layed down anyway. He was wondering what the heck she was doing when he heard her shuffling around the room. Within a few moments she was beside him and he felt a cool substance on his back. "Teef what are you doing?"

She moved her hands into the substance and rubbed his back. "Giving you a massage." She replied happily.

He started to get up. "Tifa you don't...."

She pushed him down. "Cloud you carried me home, this is the least I can do..." _"Not to mention I get to run my fingers all over your toned back."_

He smirked into the pillow.

"Relax Cloud." She said softly. Her hands rubbing his shoulders. Circling with her thumbs on the bones. Cloud let out a soft sigh. She continued and moved downwards. Slowly. Making sure to get every knot. Her hands dancing gracefully on his back. Her touch was enough to drive him insane. Her small soft hands. She used her muscles to dig into his back. He let out a groan of pleasure. She smiled to herself. She applied more lotion as she continued. Getting his sides and the small of his back.

She loved every damn second of it too.

But then again. He probably was loving it more. He continued to moan and groan as she brought him to bliss. You would think they were having sex due to all his noises. He couldn't help it. She was so good with his hands it made his mind go naughty places. He had thoughts of her hands running up and down his chest. Her hands crawling down his waist. Her hands grasping his cock. He bit his lip as he felt himself growing hard just at these thoughts. He tried to think of things to make it go away. He didn't want to freak out Tifa.

The massage continued for what Cloud thought was hours. But in truth had only been about 45 minutes. He had finally calmed down his mind when he heard Tifa. _"All his moaning is turning me on...."_

His heart beat sped up quickly. All of his hard work seemed to shatter before his eyes. Just that one sentence. That one confirmation. And his length sprung to life once again. Damn this woman and her seductive ways. He waited a bit longer and felt Tifa stop.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said but it came out a bit muffled because his head was in the pillow. He raised his head and tried again. "Yeah Teef it was amazing thanks." There was silence.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you tired?"

He took a deep breath. "Nope."

She paused. "Then why won't you turn around?"

He sighed. He couldn't tell her. "Just feel to comfortable."

She chuckled. "Yeah...sure."

He froze. Did she know? More chuckling.

He felt her bend down by his ear. Her breath hot and made him tingle. "Your butt is elevated off the bed. I'm not an idiot Cloud."

He sighed. Embarrassed. He took another deep breath and lifted himself up into a sitting position. Tifa stood before him and she tried not to let her eyes move downward. She failed. He saw her look down and her face grew red. She bit her lip. _"...I guess he really did enjoy it." _He winced. Good work Strife. Now she fully knows what a sick hentai you are. He was surprised to feel Tifa's hand grasp his chin and raise his face. She bent down and kissed him hard. His eyes widened. He was usually the one initiating the kisses. Where had all this forwardness come from?

Cloud decided he was a sane man. And then ignored the questions and pulled Tifa to sit on his lap. His arms encircling her body as he pulled her close. He heard her whimper slightly. He thought he may of hurt her. Then she wiggled her hips. Causing his erection to rub on her inner thy. He hissed slightly. This woman. Was definetly going to kill him some day. He lifted his hips up. Jabbing at her thigh. He earned a gasp from her and took the chance to dive into her mouth. He traced the walls of her mouth before he begun to play with her tongue. Twisting and massaging.

Tifa pressed against him so hard he fell backwards on the bed. She was now straddling him. He moved his hands to her hips. Rubbing small circles there. He heard her moan in her throat. It came out like a femine growl. It made Cloud even more excited. He moved his hands down to grasp her ass firmly. The material of her night dress rode up on her tighs while she straddled him. So what he felt was pure flesh. He moved his hands around wondering if she chose not to wear underwear. Did she expect this? He moved his hand up and felt the fabric. She had underwear on. It was just, she was wearing a thong. This made him growl happily.

Tifa moved her hands into his hair as she pressed her breasts into him wontoningly. She pushed herself up after a few moments. She begun to tug off her night dress. She seemed frustrated by it. Before she could lift the cloth futher than her stomach Cloud's hands took hers.

"Teef, What are you doing?"

She looked at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Tifa we can't. You have just had too much to drink...I don't want to take advantage of you."

She smirked. "Cloud. Cloud. Cloud. You think I'm drunk?" He nodded. Tifa laughed softly. "Cloud I have been working in a bar for years. I am not a light weight. Trust me I'm not even buzzed." Cloud looked up at her.

"Okay. But are you sure?"

"Cloud. Stop treating me like a kid. I want you." She brought herself down and began kissing him again. He got the message and rolled the two of them over so that he was now on the top. She instantly locked her legs around him. He kissed her neck and allowed his hand to move beneath her dress and trail up to grasp her breasts. It astonded him to find that he couldn't fit her whole breast in his hand. He grinned into her neck. His fingers began to pinch and tug on her nipple, erecting it. He flicked the new nub and she cried out softly. He pushed himself up and rolled her dress up and pulling it off. Now she lay beneath him in just a pair of black thongs. Her brown hair strewn out on the bed and her face flushed. His eyes moved to her chest. Having erected one nipple, he in turn awoke the other one.

Cloud smirked and bent his head down. Taking a breast into his mouth. Tifa wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers gliding down his back. Her back arching off the bed making her breast push hard against his mouth. He sucked on her breast hard and his tongue played with her nipple. Tifa let out a mewl in response. While his mouth worked on her breast, his hand trailed down her stomach and beneath her thong. Tifa willingly spread her legs more. He stroked her pussy lips teasingly. He felt her shudder beneath him. His fingers quenching in the hot wetness he found. He dipped a finger in. Not too far. Then took it back out to coat her opening. Tifa's leg began to shake from the pleasure. "Cloud..." She whispered.

He looked at her face. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed. And her lips. Her lips were glistening. He watched as her tongue shot out to lick her lips every few minutes. It was so provacative.

He pushed his finger inside of her. And then another. He looked up at her and she still was laying back, her hands now clutching the blanket on the bed. He lifted his head up and kissed her briefly. Before he moved on to the other breast. His fingers began to pump in and out of her hot core. Her walls clenching to his fingers. He let out a groan. She felt so damn good. _"Ah...gods Cloud! More..."_

He moved faster and harder. Earing more breathless cries from Tifa. He pounded in and out frantically. She felt so good his fingers never wanted to leave. His tongue now taking possession of her other nipple. His teeth grazing it causing Tifa to arch her back again.

Cloud pumped harder and soon felt Tifa clench against him hard. He had brought her to the edge. He felt her whimper in pleasure as she came. He took his mouth off her breast and brought his fingers to his mouth. Licking her jucies off of his fingers. She looked up at him in a daze. He brought his lips inches from hers.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

Tifa couldn't find her voice so she just nodded.

Cloud pulled away and removed his pants. Letting his painful erection free from its confines. Tifa's eyes locked onto his cock and her eyes widened slightly. She was impressed. Cloud fought the urge to smile proudly. He tugged off her thong and tossed it somewhere. Tifa opened her legs and once again he got in between them. He looked down at her again. She was so beautfiul. He kissed her lips and he pushed his cock against her entrance. Her hands wrapping around his neck. He paused and then pushed into her tight walls.

Tifa broke from the kiss. Crying out in momentary pain. He waited a bit. She wiggled beneath him. He took that as a sign and begin to move in and out of her slowly. Within a few minutes her legs wrapped around his torso again. She used her leg muscles to push him deeper. He moaned loudly. Well if that's how it is....He moved faster and harder into her. Tifa's cries of passion became the only sound he heard. How he loved those sounds. He dove into her faster and faster. His hips thrusting into her walls, deepening into her womb.

"Cloud!" She cried out a few times.

He pushed himself up. Still thrusting he lifted her leg to let it rest on his shoulder. She moaned again. He continued to pound into her until he lifted her other leg. Both her legs elevated, he thrust into her fiercely.

"Oh...gods...Cloud...Yes!...Ah....Cloud!" She cried out as she seemed to loose her mind. He was sure she just felt so amazing she couldn't even think. That was how he felt. Her tight walls, choking his shaft. So it seemed. He bit his lip as he groaned once again. Her pussy seemed to be sucking him in. He felt his release coming. But he wanted a bit longer.

He moved his hands to grasp onto her bouncing breasts. He kneading them brokenly. In between thrusts. Tifa thrust her hips up in response. He almost lost it right there. "Tifa!"

He pounded harder. Deeper. He wanted to be so deep inside her. With a few more thrusts, he felt his release. He came hard inside of her. Tifa's walls tightened hard taking in his cum as she climaxed with him. He waited there, making sure he had finished before he pulled out of her. He fell onto the bed beside her. For a few minutes they both lay there breathing heavily. Cloud turned on his side and kissed Tifa.

"That was...amazing." Tifa said in between breaths. Cloud agreed. She moved on her side and he pulled her on him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Soon she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. And he fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter TEN! How was that people? hate it? Like it? Please let me know.

If any one is wondering, Harvest Ale is not real. At least I dont think it is. Bay Breeze happens to

be my favorite drink.

Its Parrot bay rum with a shot of pineapple juice mixed with a shot of cranberry juice.

Pfft....YEAH!

Please review.

Ja Ne!!


	11. Afterglow

_Author's Note:_

_Okay...still not sure where i am going. so this chap will probably be a filler._

_Sorry guys. But if anyone has any ideas at all i am open to suggestions at this point._

_, _

_**Disclaimer**_

_I own a Tifa Lockheart Cosplay costume. Cloud's BUSTER sword,_

_And Sephiroth's MASAMUNE sword._

_Sadly Square Enix owns the rest.....Lucky dogs!_

_BTW: 80 reviews!!! Woooohooo thank you everyone so freaking much!!!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven: Afterglow**

Cloud opened one of his eyes. The room was shining with the light from the apparent sunrise. He groaned feeling somewhat exhausted yet oddly, he felt extremely weighless. As though something had been taken from his shoulders so to speak. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders as he turned to the left. His face came in contact with a warm and soft fleshy object. He opened his eyes slowly again and came face to breast with Tifa Lockheart. Cloud sat up quickly. He looked down at her peaceful sleeping body.

It was no question that she was naked. The blanket had covered only one breasts as it snaked down in between her legs. Exposing a large amount of Tifa's flesh. Cloud thought he had gone to heaven. He continued to look down at her sleeping form. Her hair was tossled but only emphasised the pleasure written on her face.

Last night came flowing back into Cloud's head.

_He pushed himself up. Still thrusting he lifted her leg to let it rest on his shoulder. She moaned again. He continued to pound into her until he lifted her other leg. Both her legs elevated, he thrust into her fiercely._

_"Oh...gods...Cloud...Yes!...Ah....Cloud!" She cried out as she seemed to loose her mind. He was sure she just felt so amazing she couldn't even think. That was how he felt. Her tight walls, choking his shaft. So it seemed. He bit his lip as he groaned once again. Her pussy seemed to be sucking him in. He felt his release coming. But he wanted a bit longer._

_He moved his hands to grasp onto her bouncing breasts. He kneading them brokenly. In between thrusts. Tifa thrust her hips up in response. He almost lost it right there. "Tifa!"_

_He pounded harder. Deeper. He wanted to be so deep inside her. With a few more thrusts, he felt his release. He came hard inside of her. Tifa's walls tightened hard taking in his cum as she climaxed with him. He waited there, making sure he had finished before he pulled out of her. He fell onto the bed beside her. For a few minutes they both lay there breathing heavily. Cloud turned on his side and kissed Tifa._

_"That was...amazing." Tifa said in between breaths. Cloud agreed. She moved on her side and he pulled her on him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Soon she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. And he fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.  
_

Cloud's eyes widened only slightly. He had done it. He had finally spent an amazing night with the woman he loved. A smirk came quickly to his lips. Cloud Strife had bedded Tifa Lockheart. It was enough to make him want to pass out in pure joy. His hand moved to caress her cheek. Tifa sighed happily still sleeping. Cloud felt his heart swell. He was going to have to speed things up. He had hoped they'd have sex for the first time after he told her how he felt.

But now here they were the morning after an extremely blissful night. And she still had no clue.

Well alright maybe she had some idea how he felt. They did just have amazing sex. Tifa wasn't an idiot.

Cloud slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers. His eyes scanned over Tifa's body once more. Taking every inch of her lucsious body and memorizing it. Burning it into his memories. He bent over her and kissed her soflty on her lips. He exited the bedroom and made his way into the kitchen. He checked the contents of the fridge and realized they didn't have much.

He picked up the room telephone and dial for service. He told the person on the other line to send breakfast to their cabin. Cloud wasn't quite sure what to order. Tifa usually did most of the cooking for him. He just ordered the usual. Omlettes, pancakes, bacon and toast. Luckily for Cloud he at least had orange juice in their fridge. The server told Cloud it would take about 20 minutes.

Cloud decided to take a quick shower. He turned the water on warm and washed up quickly. After getting out of the shower he brushed his teeth and pulled on a new pair of boxers. He had finished towel drying his hair when he heard a knock on the front door. He walked over and pulled the door open. A man came in pushing a cart with several dishes on it. He laid out all the food onto the cabin kitchen table. Cloud gave him a tip and closed the door behind him.

Time to wake up sleeping beauty.

He walked into the bedroom quietly. Tifa was uncovered. Leaving her body completely visable to Cloud. He choked out a breath as he took in her whole body. Now that it was bright and she was no longer covered by a blanket, he saw all that was Tifa Lockheart. He layed on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. She laid unresponsive for a bit and then Cloud slid his tongue out and traced her lips. Tifa moaned softly and her eyes opened. Cloud sat back just watching her eyes adjust and take in her surroundings. her eyes met Cloud's. He watched as a slight panic was in her eyes and then a minute or so later the panic melted into joy? It was something positive. He knew that much.

Because Tifa sat up and pressed her lips against Cloud's. He was caught of guard. But quickly pushed his surprise down and wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. A few moments later they pulled away and Tifa smiled sheepishly. "I'm hungry." She said softly.

Cloud beamed at her. "I had breakfast delivered. It's in the kitchen." Tifa nodded and sat there for a bit. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Tifa chuckled. "Well Cloud, you are kinda on top of me. How am I supposed to get up?"

Cloud blushed lightly and got off of Tifa. He helped her up and just stared at her. She looked down and realized she was standing in front of him completely naked. It was Tifa's turn to blush. She pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her body. Cloud let out a disapointed sigh. Tifa playfully punched his arm. The two walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Immediately Tifa dug in. Cloud soon followed suite.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, Cloud was sitting on the couch thinking of what he and Tifa could do later. Of course his mind immediately went to doing fun activities in the bedroom. But he pushed those thoughts down. Even though he had 'tasted' Tifa, it was not enough to quench his hunger for her. He sat there raking his mind for what the two of them could do. He looked down at the newspaper that lay on the coffee table. It was brought in with their breakfast. He looked over the front page and saw that there was a meteor shower scheduled for tonight.

He smiled. That sounded like the perfect plan. He went into the bedroom, still hearing Tifa in the shower. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue vest. He knocked on the bathroom door when he heard that the shower was off. "yes?" Came Tifa's small voice.

"Teef, we're going out tonight."

"Um..Okay?" She said through the door.

"There's going to be a Meteor shower. So I figure we can just sit out behind the cabin, on the beach and watch it."

_"Oh my god. That is so romantic. I knew he didn't just want me for sex." _Her heart sped up somewhat. _"Last night was so amazing, I wonder if we will make love again...Cloud was so big.." _ "Okay Cloud." Tifa replied.

Cloud walked back to the couch with a cocky smirk on his face. Tifa had no idea how much of an ego boost she just gave him. He laid out on the couch and soon he fell asleep. Thinking about tonight. And the lovely Tifa Lockheart.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tifa shook Cloud lightly. When she had come out of the bathroom and rushed to the bedroom in only her bra and panties, she realized the one time mercenary was peacefully napping on the couch. She smiled to herself. How she loved that spikey haired man. She had turned and went back into the room to dry off her hair and get herself ready. Since they were just sitting out on the beach behind their little cabin, Tifa didn't wear anything extravagant. She did decided on a black bikini. But she covered it with a red fishnetted dress that was made specifically to go over the bathing suit. Tifa blow dryed her hair and pulled her brush through her hair. It had taken her about an hour or so to get ready. She looked at the clock in the bedroom. They had woken up somewhere around 1pm. So now it was around six. She saw that the sun was in the process of setting.

Tifa exited her bedroom and then was waking up Cloud.

He stired. His eyes opened and all he saw was Tifa. Smiling. He returned the smile. "Cloud." Came her soft voice. "The sun is setting. Come on." She pulled him up and let him collect himself while she waited. When he was done they exited their cabin and walked down a little bath that circled the house and came out behind the house. The path opened up to a little area that was grassy. It was only a small patch. Beyond the grass was the tan sand from the beach. Cloud carried a blue blanket and laid it out for Tifa and him.

Tifa sat down and drew her knees to her chest watching the sunset. Cloud sat beside her and watched it with her. Tifa smiled lightly. It was funny how something so simple could feel so--perfect. _"I can't believe everything that has happened- Cloud came back and took me on this vacation. Then last night, we had the most wonderful night." _She closed her eyes still smiling. _"funny how it took this long for us to get together."_

Cloud winced at that thought. It was just because he was a complete idiot.

_"We have come so far. We have seen so much. And we have lost...Dad--Cloud's mom--Zack--Aerith..."_

Cloud heard her tone change when she said Aerith. He felt a pang in his chest and realized that there was something he really needed to tell Tifa. Desperately. She had to know something so there was no more confusion.

"Tifa." He began. She turned toward him. "there is something I need you to know. I--how do I put this--Tifa I was never in love with Aerith." He watched as her eyes widened a bit. "You need to know that. She was always Zack's. I just always felt a strong urge to protect her. I felt as though I owed Zack. I'm not saying she wasn't attractive." He took Tifa's hand and smiled. "But with you with us, there was no way I would ever had fallen for her." He smirked.

Tifa blushed and bit her lip lightly. "Cloud--"

Cloud pulled Tifa to him, his lips pressing against hers. It took Tifa a moment, but she quickly responded. Her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. Cloud pushed her back so that Tifa was laying down. He hovered over her and began to kiss her neck and down to her collarbone. Tifa let out a small whimper of pleasure. Cloud moved his hands up her toned legs until he came to her bikini. He pulled the ties that held it together. His hand pushed the material away and he stroked her already wet lips. Tifa let out another moan.

As his fingers worked their magic so did his mouth. With his free hand he pushed up her fishnet dress and untied her bikini top. Instantly taking her pink nipple into his mouth. His teeth twirling it between them making it erect. More moans escaped Tifa. Cloud's fingers thrust into her a bit faster. Her legs clenched around his hand. Soon he brought Tifa to her climax. She layed back breathing heavily. Her heartbeat slowed and her fingers had a mind of their own. She pulled Cloud's pants off along with his boxers. She took his swollen member into her hand and begun to stroke him. It was Cloud's turn to whimper her name.

After a few excurciating moments, Tifa led his erection to her wet folds. Cloud took the invitation and slid into her. Tifa whispered his name and wrapped her arms around him. Cloud loved the feel of her. Loved being inside her. Cloud--loved her. Tifa opened her eyes and looked up. Cloud turned his head while still thrusting. Both of them saw the meteor shower begin.

It could not have been a more beautiful night.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_See, told you I am running out of ideas!! Suggestions!_

_Someone help!!!_

_Please??_

_Ja Ne_


	12. What a mess!

Author's note: It has been a great long while since I updated. My deepest apologies my faithful readers. But here I am once again. I really hope I can continue to write this story to everyone's pleasure.

A thank you goes out to everyone that offered me suggestions. You have almost brought my writers block to its knees. :) This chapter is for you.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...but I wish I had a chocobo :(

* * *

Chapter 12: What a mess!!

Tifa came out of the shower sometime after noon. She had woken up not too long before in the arms of one Cloud Strife. Tifa had to smile at the sight. How many nights had she actually spent dreaming and wishing for where she was right now? A great many.

She dried off in something of a daze carelessly wrapping the towel around her body. Not that modesty even mattered. After all, Cloud had seen every inch of her, intimately.

Looking up into the mirror above the sink, Tifa almost had to take a step back. She saw something in her reflection that completely caught her off guard. Ms. Tifa Lockheart was glowing and vibrant. Sure she had always been cheery but this was something completely different. This was love. What love looked like...

A silly grin with full glossy eyes. A warm glow to her face.

To any onlookers, Tifa was more eloquent in that moment. More jubilant than any other time in her life that she could remember. For a brief interlude, Tifa stood there before the mirror just looking at the woman before her. Totally oblivious that the regal beauty was actually herself.

xxxxxxx

Cloud's hand lazily felt up the side of the bed that was unfortunately vacant. This caused his brows to furrow in a slight annoyance. The feel of the sheets beneath his hand was cool to the touch. He opened one eye and peered around the room. It was empty.

Well there were objects and furniture to fill up the space. Along with pointless trinkets. But the room lacked one thing that Cloud was hoping to gaze upon when he first awoke. Tifa.

Reluctantly, he sat up and soon could hear the sound of a soothing humming. His heartbeat immediately picked up in response. It was her. In the shower. Not that he thought she was capable of just leaving him like that. He had just feared that all that had occurred was nothing more than a dreamer's fantasy.

Cloud finally picked his body up and was soon heading out of the bedroom not caring about covering his clearly nude body. Instead, he walked into the bathroom about to join a certain someone when he looked up to find her standing before him in only a towel, but never looking more breathtaking. He stopped for a second and studied her appearance. This new look, was this all his doing? She looked so confident, so enticing.

And he couldn't imagine life without her. Before the predator came unto his prey, he heard the whispers left unsaid, _"God, do I love him."_

xxxxx

Later that night, Cloud and Tifa were snuggled together on the couch. The television was on, they had ordered some movie that he couldn't remember the name of. But it was on and she was watching it intently. He didn't want to admit it, but he was sort of upset that she wasn't really paying much attention to him. Especially after the rounds they went in the bathroom, the bedroom and right there on the couch not two hours ago.

His arm tightened around her. They both knew that this was more than just sex. There was no doubt in either mind. It was just that the sex was so damn great, neither would protest. Cloud couldn't remember how many nights he awoke in a cold sweat all because of the beautiful woman beside him.

Neither of the two adults were quite ready to admit their love for one another. So they sat on the couch in a sort of uncomfortable silence. Tifa studying the screen and Cloud focused solely on her. _"Does he love me back?"_ Even if he had been looking right at her, he knew she was not speaking aloud.

He supposed it was high time he told her just what he thought of her. He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "Tifa, there is something I have to tell you. Tifa the truth is, I'm in lo--" What a heartfelt confession it would have been too. If it hadn't been for the door to their cabin bursting open and a high cry of delight that followed.

"Tifa! CLOUD?! Oh my god…."

Cloud and Tifa stood up quickly and stepped apart like two teens caught by their parents. If only they were so lucky. Instead, in walked Yuffie. Who was followed shortly by a disgruntled Reno. He seemed to be upset that he was lugging around all of Yuffie's things. But once he set them down and saw Tifa, his demeanor changed to that of a love struck fool.

"Tifa, how wonderful to see you." He kissed her hand and Tifa willed herself not to respond to his obviously cheesy come-on.

"Reno? Yuffie? What the hell are you two doing here?" Tifa asked trying not to scream at them.

"Cid mentioned something about you two on a vacation out here in Costa Del Sol." Yuffie said happily.

Tifa turned to Cloud. "You told Cid?"

Cloud nodded and sighed. "I told him in case Barrett went there with Marlene and Denzel. I wanted to make sure they knew where we were in case anything came up."

Tifa was at a loss for words. That was certainly very responsible of Cloud. She smiled lightly and bit her lip. "Good thinking Cloud." She wasn't about to admit that she was embarrassed for not being the one that thought about that.

Yuffie came into the cabin further and lounged on the couch. Reno decided he would close the door and lean again the frame.

"Yuffie that doesn't explain why you're here in this cabin. It's **ours**." Cloud practically yelled. He also made sure to emphasize the word **ours**, hoping Reno would get a clue. But he looked up at the flame haired male who just looked bored.

"Sorry Chocobo head, but they had no more rooms available. Reno and I here had to convince that little horrid woman at the front desk that we knew you. Only after harsh convincing did she give us the keys." Yuffie called out triumphantly.

Cloud scoffed. Threatened the woman more like it he thought. _"She probably threatened the poor girl." _He heard Tifa think and smiled at the fact that they were so completely alike. He cast a glimpse to Tifa and almost burst out laughing as he noticed how angry she looked. More so than he was at the moment. He sighed and took a deep breath. "So you two are stuck with us then?" He asked.

Yuffie nodded and Reno just shrugged. "That's right! Until they have an open cabin that is."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Why are the two of you together anyway?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Reno heard me asking Cid about it over the phone and offered to come with me to keep me safe."

Cloud chuckled a bit at that. The red headed Turk probably cared nothing for the young ninja. Cloud was positive that Reno just wanted to come so he could stir up some trouble. The two men glared at each other.

"What about sleeping arrangements?" Tifa asked softly.

"I will sleep with you, my beautiful goddess." Reno purred.

Tifa wanted to vomit and noticed Cloud step in front of her. "No, I don't think so. Yuffie, you and Tifa take the bed in the bedroom. Reno and I will camp out here on the couches."

Yuffie smiled and made her way into the bedroom, pulling a few bags along the way. Reno laid out on the couch and began to watch the movie that Tifa and Cloud had started to watch. Tifa came up to Cloud and hugged him. "I'm not sure if I can sleep without you after all this time of waking up with you."

Cloud smirked. He felt the same. "I know Teef, but this won't be for long." He kissed Tifa deeply and she went off into her room. Cloud's gaze lingered on the door and he turned to Reno. IT better be freaking soon!

Xxxxxxxx

It was in the middle of the night, that Cloud heard a soft murmur. His eyes opened and scanned the room. He completely forgot that he was now on the floor instead of laying atop one of the couches. Mostly because Cloud rolled over in his sleep and fell. He had slept so long these past days in a bed. So being in a small area was a bit new.

He would much rather be in the room with Tifa. Cuddled up to her voluptuous body breathing in her intoxicating scent. And probably rolling on her soft body, sliding her night gown up so that he could feel how much he could get her excited.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for such dreams. Especially when Reno was a few feet beside him. Cloud was not ready for that idiot to wake up to Cloud's hard on.

Cloud sat up and noticed a shadow by the bathroom door. He focused on it intently and made out an outline. The frame was tall with long hair. Cloud's mind did the calculations. Reno was beside him and Yuffie was short with short hair. So that of course left it to Tifa being in the shadows.

He was sure she had yet to see him so he remained still and just listened. _"Yuffie…kicking me. I should kick her back…I want Cloud…He's so nice to cuddle with….Don't know why he thought I should sleep with her instead….Why'd they have to come and ruin this anyway?"_

Tifa's mind seemed to be running a mile a minute. She was frustrated and tired. According to her thoughts, she couldn't sleep because of a certain juvenile ninja beating her up in her sleep. Cloud had to agree, his idea was a stupid one. But did they really want everyone finding out about them now?

Cloud sighed. He loved Tifa. He didn't care who knew it. He had waited far too long to have her. He rose quietly, so he would not frighten her. He came up behind her as she went into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and Tifa turned around quickly. When she saw it was Cloud, she smiled.

"Oh Cloud. You scared me." She said. Cloud looked over her body and noticed she was in a short red night dress. The straps where thin and the neckline dipped down to expose her supple chest to him. Her long hair was combed back and hung off her shoulder. He licked his lips and pressed her into the wall. Her eyes rose to his and she tilted her head. "Cloud?"

He smiled and began to kiss her neck. He sucked lightly on her flesh and gave her teasing bites. He was victorious before long and she began to whimper his name. Her hips thrusting against his. He snaked his hand down to her thigh and pushed up the bottom of her dress. When he reached her creamy flesh between her legs, he relished in the fact she had no panties on. He groaned deep in his throat.

Cloud would never have enough of this woman. He would never tire or bore of her. She was his temptress. His best friend. She was a part of his soul now. He stared deep into her eyes and the pressed his lips against hers. Soon enough, her tongue was tracing his lips and he opened to her. His hand pushing down his boxers and pulling her legs up to wrap around his torso. As her tongue glided around his, he thrust into Tifa moaning her name.

She met his thrusts with her own. Making their experience that much better. Tifa pulled from his lips to call out his name as he pushed against her walls. She felt him inside her, thrusting and pounding. Tifa bit her lip trying to contain her moans. She could only whimper his name softly. But to Cloud, it was still music to his ears.

"Tifa…" he called out as she pressed against him completely. Her breasts bouncing against his chest. "…oh god Tifa…" He took a deep breath and tried to focus his mind. "Tifa…I…I love you.."

Tifa's eyes opened and widened all in a spilt second. She and Cloud looked at each other as he continued. Tifa's heart skipped a beat. Had she just really heard that right? Cloud loved her? The only thing she could think to do as he brought her to her climax was smile blissfully and say, "Oh…god Cloud. I…love you…too.."

That was all Cloud needed to send her into oblivion. Soon after he followed, exploding within her and kissing her passionately. There was no reason to go back. They could only move forward now. She would be his forever. The way he always wanted it to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh…So there is the new chapter. This is pretty much ending soon. I don't want to ruin a good thing and I can't think of too much else to do. Maybe a few more chapters then it'll end. Thank you all for reading and bearing with me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you continue to read my work.

You guys rock!!! Xoxox

Till my next update, Ja' Ne ^-^


	13. The Beginning

There is no good reason I can give any of you for not updating this story sooner. I could say life got carried away. Things bled into one another and to top it off my laptop practically died on me. I am here for the conclusion of this story that so many of you have deemed enjoyable. This will be the last chapter and though I am sad to see it end also, all good things must end. So here it is. And I will try to make it as long as possible for you. I love you all and thanks so much for liking my story!

3

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix unfortunately wouldn't sell me the rights to their characters. Not even for a large pack of Pochy.. What is the world coming too?

**= Chapter Thirteen: The Beginning =**

To say that after a magical night spent with the man of her dreams wasn't truly beautiful would be an understatement. She couldn't even remember how many times she'd lay awake wondering if there was any chance at all that he would love her back. Often at times, she would feel as though she was watching him through a window. Seeing everything he was, but never being able to touch it. But now she caressed his flaws and good qualities with vigor.

Well except for the fact that he had just made love to her in the bathroom early in the morning. While Yuffie and Reno were sleeping. And somehow after all the love and love making, they ended up falling asleep on the cold tile ground. Cloud was hunched up against the wall. His head resting on the edge of the tub. Tifa was sprawled out over him. Laying face down and her head resting on his chest. She knew she would have a sore neck the second she moved. But this, this seemed worth it to her.

Before Tifa could even begin to move, Cloud was already stirring beneath her. She didn't really want to move. Both from the pain she would soon feel from the way she slept and from the feeling of being in his arms and knowing she wasn't dreaming. Taking a deep breath she picked her head up and looked deep into his eyes. And just like that she felt her heart racing. Funny how just the deep gaze of his eyes could do that to her. She supposed that this was what it was like. To be in love.

"Morning, beautiful." She heard him say to her. She paused for a moment and looked at him. Wait a second. His lips didn't even move. Her eyes widened for a minute. What the heck was going on? Cloud must have sensed her hysteria because he took her face in his hand and kissed her lips lightly. She responded but only lightly to keep the kiss short and soft not wanting to cloud her thoughts with his desirable kisses. She knew if they began they were probably not going to stop. And she was still feeling a little bit of panic. After the kiss ended they pulled away and she took a deep breath.

_Am I going crazy? _She thought to herself.

"No Tifa, you aren't going crazy." She heard Cloud say. This time his mouth moved. Only she was pretty positive her own lips didn't move at all. This time Tifa pushed herself off of Cloud and sat back on her own backside. So the floor was cool and her body was extremely warm. She barely noticed as it seemed her head began to race once more. What the hell was happening?

Cloud knew he made a mistake. One he'd made before but Tifa had brushed it off then. Now..This was different now. What the heck was he supposed to say?

"Teef, I need to tell you something." She heard Cloud begin. Tifa wasn't sure if she wanted to listen. She was a bit shaken up and it was still early in the morning for her. Having not gotten much sleep, she was sure her brain was still in sleep mode. She rose from the ground and pulled the complimentary robe off the hook from behind the bathroom door and pulled it on violently.

Tifa then turned to Cloud with her arms crossed. "Tell me what Cloud?"

She heard him taking a deep breath. She could tell he seemed somewhat nervous. What was he going to say? She concentrated on standing there and continued to look at him intently.

"I..Tifa, I can hear your..ah thoughts.." He said simply. She could see his face and shoulders drop in regret after he spoke. Not in regret for telling her. But in regret for not saying something sooner.

"You..what? Cloud, that's crazy. You can't hear my thoughts. I've known you forever.." An image of her first day in Nibelheim and meeting Cloud flashed into her thoughts.

"Tifa, you just thought about the first day we met. You know, the day you moved to Nibelheim."

If Tifa could see herself, she imagined her jaw probably having fallen on the ground. How did he do that? She raised an eyebrow and thought about something completely random. Laundry, that she had left in the dryer at home.

"Was it my clothes or yours?" He asked sheepishly still not looking at her.

Tifa brought her hand to her mouth. "How..how long?"

Cloud inhaled sharply."Since I got back from Mideel. The day after."

Tifa was stricken. He had heard almost everything then, hadn't he? All her thoughts about him, her dreams, her..fantasies. He had heard her pathetic cries for him to love her. In that short time, Cloud Strife had seen her stripped naked, mentally. She took a deep shaky breath. "How, did this happen?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck absently. "That guy I delivered flowers to, the one with the daughter's wedding," Tifa nodded. "Well he gave me some sort of wish tonic." He watched her eyebrows raise. "I know I thought he was pulling my leg. But that night at the bar, I tried some of it. And I wished for something. Actually I must have worded it wrong." He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Honestly Tifa, I just wanted the courage to tell you how I felt about you."

She shook him off of her. "What did you wish?"

"I said, 'I wish I knew what Tifa thinks about me.' And the next morning I could hear your thoughts."

Tifa blushed trying to remember. "What..um what was I thinking?"

Cloud returned her blush and in a soft voice he said, " _'Harder Cloud'._ I actually didn't know that it had come from you at first. Somehow I heard your thoughts through the bathroom wall and I wasn't even standing that close."

Tifa was unsure of just how to respond to this whole thing. She wanted to be accepting but there was something she just couldn't get passed. Did Cloud love Tifa because he loved her? Or was it because he knew she loved him and thought that since no one else did maybe he should just settle for her.

Of course Tifa was being highly irrational. But she couldn't think straight. He lied to her. OK maybe not lied, but he kept something from her. What if he used it against her? Her mind was reeling into overdrive. She couldn't keep her thoughts from molding together. Without thinking she thought to herself, 'He never loved me did he?' Cloud's eyes widened but before he could speak, Tifa wrapped a towel around her frame and stormed out of the bathroom.

Tears clouded her eyes but she kept moving until she was in her bedroom. She locked the door behind her for good measure. Already knowing if Cloud wanted to he could tear the door off its hinges.

/

Cloud only sat there a minute or so after Tifa left. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did she really think that way? Why? Why didn't she just trust him? He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. What went wrong? He leaned back against the bathtub. The cool ceramic barely registered as he began to think deeply.

He knew she would want to be left alone. She needed time to cool off. He was rational enough not to chance going after her. Both in fear that she would hit him and that she would reject him. She hadn't said she didn't want him anymore. And it was that hope that he desperately clung to.

Cloud got up and pulled on his boxers. He needed time to think. He left the bathroom and walked right by Reno who yelled something to him. Not caring, Cloud headed for the small path behind the cabin that led to the beach.

It was early morning still. Not many people out and about. Cloud took a deep breath and dropped onto the sand pathetically. He needed to fix things. But how was he supposed to do that when she didn't even want to see him?

"Give her time man.." came a voice above him. Cloud looked up and his vision was full of a male body clothed in a navy blue SOLIDER suit. Zack?

Cloud's eyes widened. "Zack?"

The dark haired male smirked and pulled Cloud up. The two were facing one another. They both came to the same height, though Zack was maybe an inch taller. Zack continued to smirk as he spoke again. "Hey Cloud."

Cloud frowned. Why was Zack here? And why did it seem like he was taunting him with that smirk? "How...why?"

Zack sighed. "Doesn't matter. Look man, you love Tifa right?" Cloud stared at him for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Then you just have to let her calm down. It was stupid of you to keep it from her. But you guys have to move passed this." He frowned hard. "I'm getting sick of watching the two of you almost make it only for something else to disrupt it. It's like watching a freaking Soap Opera!"

Cloud couldn't stop the smile that was on his face. Neither could he stop the laugh that burst from him as he thought about what Zack had said. "You..watch Soap Operas?"

Zack's eyebrows narrowed. "That isn't the point."

Cloud continued to laugh. He eventually calmed down enough to speak although a little out of breath from laughing. "Does Aerith have something to do with this?" He asked suspiciously.

Zack grinned. "Oh you know her. She likes to play matchmaker. OW!" He cried out as he felt a slap behind him. Both males turned to find Aerith standing there scolding the two of them like two children caught doing something bad.

"Zack, you've done all you can." She shouted at him and then turned to Cloud even madder. "You! Open your eyes. Tifa loves you. She is just confused because she doesn't realize how much you love her or what you've done to prove that. So tell her!" Aerith's anger melted away and she smiled brightly. "You can fix this Cloud. You just have to try." She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye..."

When Cloud opened his eyes, he saw the two were gone. He shook his head. What the hell just happened? Shrugging off the visits from ghosts he turned back to the cabin already planning what to do and where to go next.

/

When he entered the cabin he was punched in the face. Not necessarily how he wanted things to go. But regardless he opened the door and was socked in the face. And hard too. He stumbled back and looked up to see Reno standing there with a cocky grin on his face. Cloud reeled and slammed his own fist into Reno's knocking the smile right off of it. Reno stumbled. "What the hell?" Cloud said once he had calmed a bit. His eye throbbed but he tightened his fist again.

Reno smirked. "You hurt her you know."

Cloud stopped and looked up. "What's it to you?"

Reno shrugged. "Now she won't think so highly of you. Maybe she will finally agree to go on a date with me. Now that you aren't going to be her knight in shining armor anymore." He grinned.

Cloud stepped forward and punched Reno in the gut sending the Turk backward into the wall. "Don't even try it Reno. Tifa is mine." He growled and went to the bedroom door. He knocked on it as gently as he could.

"Go away." He heard Yuffie say.

Cloud spoke. "Yuffie, I'm coming in. Whether you like it or not."

"Go away Cloud." Yuffie yelled through the door.

"I'm coming in. I suggest you and Tifa step away from the door." He moved back and slammed against it with his shoulder. The door burst open and he stumbled inwards. Once he regained his footing he looked up. Tifa was on the bed in shorts and a t shirt. Yuffie beside the girl rubbing her back as tears came from Tifa's eyes.

"Yuffie. Leave." He said softly. Yuffie looked at Tifa curiously. The brunette looked back at her then at Cloud. She sniffled and nodded. Yuffie got up and left the room shooting Cloud a look of venom. Cloud came over and sat beside her on the bed. Tifa pulled back a bit.

"Tifa. Get dressed." He said in a gentle and loving tone. She looked up at him with swollen eyes. She was about to tell him off when he continued. "We need to talk and I am not doing it here. With them in the other room." He stood up and held out his hand. "Please Tifa. Just allow me to explain." He watched her for a minute as she appeared to be in thought. She was thinking it over carefully.

After some time, Tifa wiped her eyes and stood up. Without his assistance. She went to her luggage and pulled out some sweat pants. Cloud frowned. "Tifa, just put on something nice." She shot him a look and he cringed. "Please, just do this and then we'll go." He left the room.

He sat down on the couch and put his feet up. his heart was beating erratically. Take one step at a time. He thought over and over. He waited for five minutes until the bedroom door opened and Tifa stepped out. She was dressed in her black skirt and signature white top. Her boots and arm gloves in tact. Cloud sighed. She was being her defiant self.

Cloud walked to her and nodded. "Alright? Let's get going."

"What about our stuff?" She let out in a somewhat hoarse whisper.

Cloud stiffened. Her voice had gotten sore because of him. "We will come back for them. Let's go." He said softly.

They went out the front and he stopped at Fenrir. The two got on and Cloud sped off in the direction of Nibelheim. Tifa took note of this and wondered what this man was planning.

/

They arrive at the entrance to Nibelheim, but Cloud still didn't stop. He kept going until he came to the mountains. The beginning of the mountains stared them in the face. A place where so many memories were born. He turned off Fenrir and dismounted. Tifa pushed herself off without allowing him the opportunity to help.

She walked around a bit. Just taking in the sights. Before long, she spoke. "You remember that day when I came to the mountains? When we were younger?"

He nodded. Of course he did. That was the whole reason for everything.

She continued. "I was so scared. And sad. I really thought perhaps my mother had come here when she died." She paused and took a deep breath. "That day, even though you don't think so, was the day that I fell in love with you. You tried so hard to save me. The others had abandoned me and proved just how good of friends they were."

"We both got hurt though Teef."

Tifa smirked. "Thought you only got scraped knees?" She teased. Cloud smiled and she continued. "Either way Cloud, you wanted to save me and you tried really hard. I remember that."

Cloud nodded and walked over to her. He ran his hand through her hair and wrapped his hand beneath her chin gently. "Did you know I was in love with you?"

He watched as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He just kept going. All the while staring into her eyes. "I watched you with the others. Always so beautiful and happy. And you weren't cruel. You were sweet and likable. Everyone liked you.."

Tifa blushed and licked her lips.

"I thought my heart stopped when you began to fall off the bridge. I didn't know what to do. After wards I realized that I wasn't strong enough to save you. I needed to be stronger. So I went and joined SOLDIER."

"For me." It wasn't a question. Just a realization." Cloud nodded and Tifa felt new tears sliding down her face. Joyful tears. "You loved me for so long."

He shook his head. "No Teef, I still love you. I always have. Maybe since we met that day. But there has never been another. I have never wanted to be with, to touch, to laugh with, or to hold more than you Tifa Lockheart." He brushed her tears away and kissed her lips deeply.

When the kiss broke Tifa shivered in his arms. "I am so sorry for not believing you Cloud. I just didn't want to feel my heart breaking..."

Cloud smiled. "I will never let that happen. In fact, maybe I'll just marry you to prove that I would never leave you."

Tifa stopped and looked up at him. "Wh..what? Cloud did you just ask me to marry you?"

He grinned even bigger now and kissed her lips lightly. "Yes. So what is your answer then, Ms, Lockheart?"

Tifa bit her bottom lip and then smiled. "I think you should start calling me Mrs. Strife." She replied and pulled him against her. They kissed deeply and passionately. Neither one backing down as they continued to see who's love had more willpower behind it. In the end, neither one won. They both became caught up in one another as they began a new life. Together.

/

A/N: Cheesy ending? Pft I happen to like it. Once again apologies for making you all wait so long. But this is the end, actually, this is the beginning. For Cloud and Tifa. Love you all. And take care.

Ja Ne. Xoxox


End file.
